Summer in the City
by SummerSunshine13
Summary: Summer Roberts and Seth Cohen live together in New York, New York. At 22, they are both successful and content with their lives until a devastating attack forces them beyond their comfort zones as they deal with the aftermath of the hateful crime. SS
1. Keys, please!

Author's Note to Summer in the City: Alternative Universe kind of. Seth and Summer have been dating since junior year of high school. Second season never happened except the fact that Seth has his comic book. Now they are 22 and living in New York City. I usually don't like other characters i.e. Ryan in my story. The last part of season one didn't happen. I hope that helps, if you have any questions email me at Thanks! I usually don't like questions on a review unless you have an email address I can respond too. A lot of people write questions but then don't leave an email, then I have to write it in an Author's Note and I write chapters way ahead of time so then I have to put your answers in a chapter 20 chapters later. Thanks, it would help.

Hiding behind the large fashionable rims of her brown sunglasses, Summer Roberts casually strolled down the grimy streets of downtown New York City holding the leash of her chocolate lab, Coco. Looking chic in a plain white baby-t and faded jeans, she paid no attention to the stares and glances she was receiving, but instead watched the sidewalk ahead with a tight smile. Finally, as they stepped on the last block of their daily amble, her smile turned into a wide grin as she focused her attention on a thin figure on the rugged steps of her apartment.

Coco started to whine and tug on her leash and Summer dropped the small leather rope as the brown dog leaped over to the silhouette who knelt down and hugged the dog. Summer walked up to them and the man smiled and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Hey Sum." The brown-haired man grinned and encircled his arm around her thin waist as she stepped towards the front of the building.

"Hi Cohen, why are you out here? I thought you had a meeting in an hour. Why aren't you showered, dressed, and at work?" She pivoted slightly and faced him, giving him a questionable stare.

"I called in sick. I thought we both could ditch and just relax the whole day. I can't remember the last day we did that."

"How 'bout last Friday?" Summer replied quickly, placing her hand on her hip. "That's the last day. I mean do you want to get fired from there?" Seth opened up the door to their apartment building and he held the door open for Summer.

She gave him a light nod as she walked through the short hallway; Seth followed and watched her start climbing the endless passage of stairs.

"What? You'd rather have me go to work instead of relax with you the whole day? Do you not like me anymore?" Seth pouted, trying not to trip on Coco as they continued on up.

"No, Cohen. I just don't want you to get fired. I'd love to spend the entire day with you but I also have to work." Summer paused on the stairs, taking a short breather. "They really should get an elevator."

"Summer you say that everyday when you walk up the stairs. You _were_ the one that wanted the one on the 8th floor instead of the one on the 4th, remember?"

"Hey! This one had the better view and floor space."

"So why are you complaining?" Seth said again, joking softly.

"Whatever Cohen. You _are_ going to work though."

Seth stopped and looked at her. "They aren't going to fire me! They wouldn't be where they are now if it wasn't for me. I draw the comics and I write it. I created it for Pete's sake! I have a contract and they can't do it. So stop your worrying."

"Fine… you can stay home but I'm going to work." Seth smirked and Summer caught his grin.

"What?"

"You work from home."

"So?" Summer asked, still not getting her boyfriend's point.

"Simple. You. Work. At. Home."

"No." Summer said simply. " because I'm locking myself in the bedroom so no one will bother me. So Cohen, you will not bother me. Got it?" Summer announced trudging on the 7th flight of stairs.

"Come on Summer. What's one day off? You can write any day." Seth pleaded, throwing his hands together by his face and giving her his puppy eyes.

"How in the world am I going to finish my book if I always take days off?"

"Just today. Please."

Summer eyed Seth and gave him a pout of her own and nodded briefly.

"I write in peace until 1:30 and then I will stop and do whatever you want." Summer agreed finally, reaching their 8th story apartment door and began searching through her shoulder purse for her keys.

"Thank you Summer!" Seth replied, rubbing Coco on her head in excitement.

"But you better be good." Summer hesitated still with her eyes in her purse. She began handing Seth various items trying to limit the amount of junk she had to fumble through to get to her keys.

"Hey Summer, why to you have 2 shirts in this bag? . . . and a pair of heels?" Seth questioned amused.

"Huh?" She asked, eventually taking her attention off her bag and looking at her cute, brown-haired boyfriend.

"Shoes, shirts, and now a skirt? Why were they in your bag?"

"Must have forgot to take them out. I always forget to take stuff out." Seth nodded, content with her answer.

"And now the only thing you forgot to put back in was your keys." He chuckled, as she got frustrated.

"Did you bring your keys?" She looked up hopefully, giving up on finding her keys.

"Hey, look at that. Here they are." He pulled out a heavy chain of keys with lots of little knickknacks and dangling shiny things on the main ring. Summer mouth opened slightly and she placed her hands on her hips once again.

"Cohen…" She paused. "Those are my keys."

"Ohhh. So they are." She shoved him as she grabbed the keys.

"Ouch! That wasn't nice." She unlocked the door and walked in the room after the dog and shut the door. Seth, who unfortunately was on the outside, frowned as he heard the deadbolt lock and he tried the handle.

"Summer!" He slammed on the door. "Let me in! Summer!"

"No! you purposely knew you had the keys. You can enjoy your day outdoors. I'll let you in at 1:30! That way I can write in peace and you can enjoy your day just like you wanted to." Her small voice appeared from inside the room as Seth heard her walk into their only bedroom and shut the door.

"Summer! I'm in my boxers! Come on Summer!" His expression lighted as he heard

movement from by the door. "Thank you Summer." He waited but nothing happened. He knocked once again but heard a growl and realized Coco was just resting by the door and Summer was still in her room. He groaned.

This was just a little starter chapter. I have more but I don't want to post it all at once. It gets better, trust me.

Review!


	2. Skipping down the street

Summer in the City

Chapter 2

AN: I will try to update my 2 stories once a day until school starts in about 2 weeks but don't count on anything. I have a life too and I just can't write every day. LOL

Summer relaxed contently; her small fingers steadily hitting the keys of her laptop. She quickly glanced at the alarm clock on her wood nightstand and sighed. The top of the laptop closed and Summer sat up in her bed and quickly re-did the hair in her tousled ponytail. She stood up and straightened her clothes and now all she had to do was find her boyfriend.

Summer walked out of their small bedroom and she didn't have to look far as when she opened up the front door, there was Seth Cohen sleeping against the wall of the hallway.

"Cohen! Rise and shine. Get ready to go. I'll be waiting downstairs." He awoke with a jump and then realized the events of before, mostly being locked out.

"Awwee." He yawned and slowly got up from the ground. "Okay Sum. I'll be ready in a sec."

"Whatev." She tossed back walking down the steps to the 1st floor.

It was finally about 40 minutes later when Seth made his way down there to find Summer quietly sitting on a park bench watching a pack of kids play basketball.

" Wanna play?" He asked and she jumped, startled by his voice.

"No thanks. It looks like it's too much work." She smiled softly back at him and took his hand as they started walking down the crowded sidewalk.

"Did you have a good time writing?" He asked his eyes focused to the front.

"Yeah. I got a good amount done."

"You have a good rest?" She grinned moving out of his way as he swatted at her.

"Thanks to you I think I'm going to have a sore neck."

"I'm still mad at you about the keys. Don't push your luck. You are lucky you got out of that with just a sore neck."

"Should I be 'scared' Summer?" He inquired with his usual sarcasm.

Summer didn't reply like she usually would have but looked ahead at the deli up a block.

"You hungry?" He asked, knowing that she was. He just knew those things about her. She got cranky and forgetful when she had an empty stomach. He had spent the last 4 years living with her and that he had come to know well.

"Hmmm?" She looked up at him, shaking herself out of her trance.

"Are you hungry? I am and I wondered if we should stop at the deli."

"Sure." This seemed to pep Summer up and she grabbed Seth's elbow with hers and started to skip. "Come on Cohen. SKIP!" She giggled, pulling him along the sidewalk.

"Not my thing Sum. I don't usually want to look like an idiot. That's how you get picked on." He groaned; Summer still skipping and he continued at a fast pace. To say the least they looked completely stupid and uncoordinated.

"We aren't back in Newport. You can look stupid and they will just blame in on the city. Come on Cohen. Have fun. You never let loose. You are too uptight." Seth was about to defend himself when she continued. "Now put your weight on your left foot and then your right foot. You can do it." She coached happily.

"Summer I know how to skip; I'm not an invalid." He retorted, indignantly.

"Okay, then let's see it." They were almost at the deli when Seth finally decided to join in.

"There you go!" She cheered. "Cohen, you got it."

"I'm not two Summer."

"I'm sorry. Good job." She tried to say it in a stern, strict voice but a smile crept through and she blurted out laughing.

"No need to laugh." She shook her head and Seth leaned in for a kiss. Summer groaned as she felt his tongue pushing at the opening of her lips and she greedily deepened the kiss.

Summer hand softly pushed his shoulder back and she broke the kiss.

"What? Why'd we stop?" Seth questioned, placing random kisses on her lips.

"We have a crowd." Seth turned his head and noticed people staring at them. "And plus I'm hungry. Let's go."

"Okay, later." He whispered into her ear and she shivered.

"Count on it."

Summer and Seth walked the last remaining steps to the front entrance.

"2 please. Nonsmoking. Booth." Seth took charge and told the female waiter.

"Okay. Please follow me this way." The young girl grabbed two menu's out of a small bin and walked towards the left-ish section of the restaurant.

She stopped and she asked. "Is this all right?"

"Seems good." Seth replied and Summer nodded silently.

"Okay, well I'm Margie and I'm going to be your server today." Another woman walked up behind the other room and introduced herself. "Would you like water or ice tea to start out with?" She asked with a genuine smile on her heart shaped face.

"Water's fine. Summer?" Seth told the lady and then asked his girlfriend.

"Yeah, I'll take a lemonade."

"Okay, your drinks will be right up. The soups of today are clam chowder and vegetable. Be right back." She walked away and Seth placed his elbows on the table and stared at Summer.

"So…" He hesitated. Summer had her eyes in the menu and she glanced up.

"What? You should be thinking of what you want."

"I know what I want." He replied huskily and yet joking.

"Cohen." She scolded. "Get your mind out of the gutter and figure out what you want. I'm not going to be here for 3 hours." Summer frowned and went back to the menu.

"I already know. I want 2 cheeseburgers and a large fires." He wringed his hands together and looked up to Summer's big brown doe eyes.

"How can you eat all that and still stay so scrawny?" Summer shook her head in jealousy.

"I'm not scrawny. I prefer 'slim' or 'lean'" Seth corrected proudly.

"Whatever you call your twiggy-ness, how do you do it?"

"I exercise."

Summer almost snorted at this and coughed to cover up her laughter. "And I'm wonder woman." She saw his eyes open wide and she knew what he was thinking about. "No Cohen, not that. I know you haven't exercised a day in your life."

"Fine." He pouted. "back to Wonder Woman."

Summer groaned in feigned disgust and hid her head behind the tall menu.

"What Summer? I know you are thinking about it." Seth grinned and waited for the waitress to return with their drinks.

The two-some had eaten and paid for their meal when they returned back to New York's crowded sidewalk. Seth had lifted his arm slightly so Summer could snuggle in the crock of his arm. She fit perfectly and she loved being so close to him.

"What should we do now?" Summer asked quietly, just enjoying the walk.

"Whatever you want. I'm game to anything." Seth instructed.

"I don't care really. But if I have to pick how about shopping." She said quickly hoping he wouldn't notice even though he would of course.

He groaned and it didn't surprise Summer at all. He was going to whine and fuzz the whole way there.

"Shopping Summer? Do I have the word LOSER written on my forehead?"

"No you don't have anything written on your very cute forehead." She flattered him, kissing his forehead for effect.

"I'm not going shopping." Seth stated boldly.

"Sure you aren't" Summer smiled at him sweetly; an mischievous grin creeping though.

4654656

One hour later: Summer ran into another dressing room with Seth spitting out sarcastic remarks about him being a guy and carrying her purse and an harmful of bags from an list full of local fashion shops.

"Cohen, hold your tongue. I'm want to try these things on and then we can leave." Summer announced from a dressing stall.

"Or what? You going to make me?" He purred at her.

"Cohen. Not hold your tongue that way. I always end up biting your tongue every time. Never mind, I'm rambling. Just be quiet." Summer said aloud. A mother with her young child walked out of one of the stalls and sat down on the bench near him and gave Seth a dirty look and he shrugged.

"Summer just hurry up." Just as he said that her stall opened and Summer peaked her head out.

"Can you help?" Summer asked.

Seth's eyes rose up seductively. "Do I get an reward?"

"No. Zip me up." He walked over to her and she widened the door and let him in. Summer was in a short lavender dress; the back of the dress open and showing a lot of back and butt.

"Cohen, keep focus on your job. All you have to do is zip it up and you are done." Summer retorted sarcastically. She felt his warm fingers skim her spine and dip down below where the zipper would be and Summer moaned automatically out of reflex

"Cohen…" She arched her back and he leaned in her kissed her neck.

"Let's get out of this place and back to our place." He sighed into her neck.

He could tell she was pouting. "Me like shopping." She pleaded.

"Well, me like Summer." Seth grinned and trailed his kisses down her shoulder.

She shook him off and he looked at her with his 'sad puppy' eyes.

"A couple more shops and then we can go." Summer grinned, knowing her boyfriend wouldn't like her answer.

He stopped and zipped up her dress and exited the small room. The woman with the child was glaring in disgust at him.

"I'm going to get some coffee." Seth called towards her door. "Come when you are done."

A muffled "Okay" came from the room and he left carrying all her bags and her pink flashy purse with him.

TBC.

I thought that was kind of a funny chapter. Review! Please! I like reviews since when I read them I want to write the next chapter! It's cause and effect! Simple as that.


	3. Coco

Hours later they lay in bed, sweat ridden and grinning like idiots. Summer nestled up and placed her head on his chest and Seth lay contently on the bottom of Summer.

He wished he could spend days like this; happy and with Summer by his side.

"Can we do this tomorrow? Seth chuckled, moving his hand through her silky chocolate hair. But sadly he already knew her answer.

"You have to work. You are not going to stay home tomorrow. You promised me." She stated. Summer had changed from her old teen ways; she was a stickler for rules.

"I know, I know. But wouldn't it be nice not to work and just let it be summer again. Be in high school." He heard Summer sigh at this thought and they both knew how much fun it would be to go back to the high school days when they were teens and carefree. Sadly now they both had jobs and responsibilities.

"I wish I would hear from Coop." Summer replied sadly. Seth mentally kicked himself. Marissa was on the bad side of topics. Summer would get depressed every time she thought of her best friend; she would usually leave and go and clean or cook something just to distract her from her sadness.

Marissa was a sore subject ever since she bolted from town during her Senior year. She had become an alcoholic and a druggie and she just wouldn't deal with life in Newport anymore. Marissa hadn't left a note or said goodbye to anyone. Summer and Marissa had had a huge fight the night before Marissa had ran away with Ryan. It always pained her when she thought about the fight. She had been trying to make Coop realize what she was doing to her life. Her best friend had dropped down under 100 pounds and had began cutting herself and she looked like a ghost of her former self. Summer had thought it was her responsibility to help her best friend but everything had blown up in her face and Coop ended up fleeing. No one had ever heard anything about what had happened to Ryan and Marissa and Summer blamed it all on herself.

"I know. Me too. That's the past and now we are adults. We shouldn't dwell." Seth said finally, noticing that Summer seemed tense.

"I'm going to go clean the kitchen. It's a mess. You should learn to pick up after you are done cooking. I'm not picking it up anymore." Summer responded, climbing off of the bed and grabbing Seth's robe that hung on the dresser. She wrapped it around her naked body and walked out of the room with a somber look on her face. Seth sighed as he realized how upset she was with Coop.

Early the next morning, Seth walked out of his bedroom with a towel around his neck and only his boxers on and went over to the sparkling clean kitchen. He grabbed some coffee grounded beans from its container and threw them in the coffee maker and turned it on. He sighed as he realized he was late for work and he still wasn't dressed yet. Summer was going to kill him if she found out. He felt relief knowing she was out for a couple minutes, as she loved to go on an early 30-minute walk with Coco. Seth grabbed his navy novelty tee from his closet and a pair of gray slacks and quickly put them on. Seth looked out of the window and didn't see his girlfriend along the sidewalk. Seth wandered to the bathroom where he grabbed a comb and dragged it through his curly hair until he was satisfied. Then he heard the annoying ding from his coffee maker and shortly arrived in the small kitchen area. Once there he took the coffee jug and poured it into his coffee cup and exited the door quickly, making sure to lock the door behind him.

He jogged down the 8 flights of stairs still not bumping into her but he figured she had just taken a longer route this morning. Summer had a routine: get up at 5:30, take a quick shower, eat a lean breakfast, take Coco on a walk, and finally spend the day writing her novel until Seth came home from work. She rarely skipped or not did her schedule; the only time she didn't do that is if she was sick or on vacation.

He reached the sidewalk and hailed a cab; Seth wasn't worried. Summer was fine.

It was still early morning and the sun hadn't shone it's rays to New York City yet; Summer grabbed Coco's leash tighter and hugged her jacket a bit more as a strong breeze pounded her body. She rarely minded the wind but today with it being so dark, she longed to be back at home nuzzled up in a warm homemade quilt sipping a mug of hot coco with huge marshmallows floating around. Coco seemed skittish this morning and she seemed extra alert and for some reason just wanted to go back home. Summer sighed and looked down a dark alley; it was a shortcut and they would save half the time with being in the powerful wind but it also meant she had to navigate though the creepy place. Summer knew Seth never would have let her go through but she didn't want to be in that wind anymore.

Slowly, Summer turned down the alley and Coco seemed not to like this idea but Summer pulled on the leash and the dog eventually followed, whining softly.

"It's ok girl. See, we are halfway through." She calmed the dog. Her flats treaded softly, making little clumps on the ground that echoed through the narrow alley.

A loud bang came from the way she came in and she became nervous. Summer started walking faster and Coco began to run.

Suddenly, a figure appeared in front of her and she heard Coco bark loudly. The figure slammed her down and Summer cried. She screamed realizing she was being mugged.

"Shut up bitch!" He yelled to her, roughly placing his hand on her mouth to stop her screaming.

"Get off me ASS!" She screamed, muffled by his hand,

She couldn't see his face from the dark but she saw a shiny knife in his other hand. He pushed her down and Summer felt the tears flowing down her face. She tired to wiggle out of his grip but it was almost impossible as one of his hands pinned back both her arms to the brick wall above her and his torso was pressed flat against her body so she couldn't hardly even move.

Summer tried her hardest but the hand at her mouth made it impossible to breathe and she began to feel light-headed and if she didn't do anything soon she was a goner.

Summer clamped down her teeth as hard as she could muster and the man threw his hard down, cursing furiously.

Immediately after, Summer felt pain on her cheek and she realized the man had just hit her.

"You little bitch! I'm going to kill you…" He reached over to her again and hit her head again and she fell to the ground. He squatted down and began ripping her shirt off.

"_Oh my god…he is going to rape me." Summer thought fearfully. _ She wished Seth was there. If he would hear her screaming and come running to her rescue. To be her Prime Charming and he would save her life.

"Get OFF of me!" She screamed at the man in anger and fear.

"HELP! HELP!" She yelled to the alley way. The man hit her again and she felt blood sliding down her cheek. She yelped, helplessly as she felt the man's hands go to her waist. Summer squirmed as her belt buckle was being torn off.

"Hey baby…calm down…" The man said coolly. Summer was disgusted.

In one swift move he un-zipped her jeans and pulled them down.

"JERK!" She screamed trying to kick her legs at him. He dodged them and pushed against her.

"_COHEN!" Summer inwardly screamed. She was going to get raped and Seth was probably still sleeping._

She heard his zipper go down and she closed her eyes in fear and terror.

During the whole time, Coco was trying to bite the man, snarling and growing furiously.

Summer screamed one more time as loud and ear-piecing as she could and the dog lounged at the man. The man fell over and tried hitting at the dog. But the dog didn't stop but instead bit the man harder and wouldn't let go of the man's arm.

The man finally flung Coco as hard as he could off his arm and ran out of the alley, cursing violently.

Coco snarled at the retreating figure until he was out of sight and then went over to Summer and began licking her face.

"Thank you Coco" She sobbed, hugging her dog.

TBC.

So yeah… that was the crime. Attempted rape and murder along with her mugging. I tried hard to make it realistic but I know it isn't the best. I've never gone through that so I don't know what really would happen. Only my imagination.

Review please! Next chapter: Seth finds out.


	4. Chicken soup for the soul

Seth settled down into his desk chair and turned on his computer. Today was going to be extra busy since he hadn't worked on the comic book yesterday. From what Seth had been told from the minutes he'd been given, the business meeting had gone through good and all the kinks the company had had been worked out. His day was now going to be devoted to helping figure out what was going to happen in the next series of issues.

His cell phone rang and he pulled it from his pants pocket.

"Seth Cohen talking." He greeted the other person on the line.

"Yes. This is Dr Wesley. Ms Roberts has requested your presence at the hospital before any of the tests are taken so at this time I would ask you to come down to the Lincoln Hospital." The man said in a hurry. Seth froze. Why the hell was his girlfriend in the hospital? What kind of tests did she have to take?

"Excuse me? Are you still there?" The doctor asked, wondering why Seth hadn't replied.

"Umm yes. Summer is there? Why?"

"Sir, you will have to come here before I tell you. We don't tell people over the phone because it might effect their rationality for their driving." He explained.

"Okay I will be right there." Seth shut his phone and exited his door.

His secretary looked up at him; wondering where he was going in such a hurry. "Mr Cohen? Where are you going?"

"My girl's in the hospital." He said loudly as he was almost out of sight.

Summer was in the hospital? What happened? She was going to stay the whole day writing? She didn't have any meetings or outings planned. The last time she had gone to the doctors she was declared in perfect health so Seth didn't know what happened.

He hailed the cab and headed to Lincoln Hospital.

Seth rushed into the hospital and ran up to the information desk.

"Hi I'm Seth Cohen. I'm here for Summer Roberts." The woman at the desk looked at him and typed something into her computer and then proceeded to dial a number.

"Mr. Cohen, Ms Roberts in the trauma center right down the hall room number 46. You may go up." she responded setting down the phone.

"Ok. Thanks." He jogged down the hall going through many doors. Finally he found her room and knocked. A doctor came to the door and ushered him into the hall.

"You must be the man I talked to on the phone. I'm Summer's doctor like I told you on the phone. She's in good condition right now but I have to do some normal tests for this situation. Ms. Roberts wouldn't let me proceed until you were present so if you could follow me." He began to walk back into the small room but Seth touched his shoulder.

"Doctor what happened? I am confused. What the hell happened?" He dragged his hand through his curls and waited for the doctor to answer.

"Mr Cohen she was mugged and almost raped. Your dog fought the man off but she is

quite frightened so if you can follow me we'd really like to get these tests started so you guys can leave as soon as possible." Seth nodded and followed the man. The wanted the punch the lights out of the man that could have done such a thing to Summer. But right now he had to comfort her.

Seth walked into the cold white room and he immediately noticed Summer sitting upright on a table in the corner of the room. Her face was pale and she looked horrified. She had a huge white bandage on half of her face and he could see redness sopping through the gauze. He could see big purple bruises on her neck and left shoulder and he smiled at her.

"Hey Summer." He went over to her and hugged her and she grabbed onto him tightly sobbing. "I'm so glad you are okay." He let out a big sigh of relief.

"It's okay Summer, Everything going to be fine. The doctor just wants to take some tests and then we can leave."

She shook her head against his shoulder. "No. I don't want them too. I want to go home."

He backed up a step and she put her head up and she looked into his eyes.

"Just a couple?" Seth asked calmly, moving his hand over her forehead, moving random strands of hair out of her eyes.

"No." She broke down again and rested her head on his shoulder. Seth shrugged to the doctor and the doctor looked a little angry.

"Ms. Roberts, It's for the best to just make sure you don't have any internal damage and things like that. I'd really like for you to reconsider."

"No thanks doctor. I'd really want to go home now. Cohen can we go now? Please?"

"Okay Summer." He turned around to the doctor. " Is there any paperwork we need to fill out or something?"

"Yes, I'll get it." The doctor sighed and left.

"Are you okay Summer?" Seth asked, hugging her. "Did they hurt you?"

"I'm okay, but I just want to go home."

"We are. I'm going to take good care of you."

Summer smiled.

4655363 65 3 766

They both arrived home within an hour and Seth helped Summer hobble up the stairs.

"So I'll do whatever you want. Okay? Do you want Chicken soup or something?"

"I don't have the flu Cohen." She replied sarcastically. Summer thought Seth was overreacting to what happened. " I just want to go to sleep."

"Okay. Are you sure you don't want chicken soup?"

"I'm sure. I just want to rest because the police investigators are going to come over in a couple hours and I'm really tired."

"Okay Summer. Whatever you want. So you aren't hungry?"

"Thank you for wanting to take care of me but I'm going to be fine."

"I know, I just love you so much and I'm so glad you are okay."

"Me too. I love you."

"Cheese sandwich?"

She groaned. "I'm not an invalid. If I'm hungry I can fix myself something."

"I know but I want to help out. You always make food so I thought I could help out."

"I know. Thank you." He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. She continued to huff up the stairs.

"I want an elevator!" She gave up and sat on the floor.

"Let's rest." Seth agreed.

"How much do you think an elevator would cost?" Summer asked, looking like she could break into sobs at any minute.

"Summer. A lot."

"Oh."

"Don't even think about it."

"Fine. You can carry me." She giggled.

"Not this again."

"What? You are my big strong man." She laughed.

"I thought you said I was twiggy."

"I did but that doesn't mean you aren't strong."

"Okay, Summer, Hop on." He gave up.

"YEAH!" She shrieked happily. She carefully got on his back and he started walking up the 6th floor of stairs.

"Faster!"

"Summer, no."

"Come on." Seth fastened his pace and she seemed happier then before.

"Are you 100 percent you don't want chicken soup?"

"Cohen..."

TBC

I know that she doesn't seem that stricken of terror on the stairs but when my mom got home from the trauma center she was really brave and tried to make my family laugh. Later it will seem worst for Summer. Review please!


	5. Phone call home

Summer in the City

Chapter 5

A knock on the door made Seth jump up to answer it. He reached for the handle and he smiled at the people at the door.

"Hello, Mr. Cohen. I'm Officer Dawson and this is my partner Officer Parks. We are here to ask some questions about Ms. Roberts attack this morning. Could you please get her for us." The short balding man asked politely.

"Hello. Sure. I'll get her, one second. She's just resting." Seth rambled. He couldn't think of anything besides her attacker since they got home that morning.

"That's quite understandable. We could come back at another time if she doesn't want to be bothered." He took his hat off and tucked it into his pants pocket.

"No, no. She's expecting you. I think she just wants to get everything done with so she can relax."

"I understand."

"Come in please." He motioned to the couch and both officers nodded.

"Thank you Mr. Cohen." The other man Officer Parks said, walking into the room after Officer Dawson.

"I'll be right back." Seth rambled, going into Summer's and his room.

"Hey, Summer. You wake?" Seth asked, sitting on the side of the bed and moving his hand softly over where her skin wasn't bruised.

"Huh? What time is it?" She yawned and sat up.

"I'm not sure but there are two officers in the other room who would like to talk to you about you know…" Seth said quietly.

"Oh. Okay. Will you come with me?" Her voice quivered.

"Of course. Whatever you want I'm here for you."

"Okay." She got up out of bed and touched her forehead and grimaced. "Does it look that bad?" She asked.

"No. I bet it hurts more."

"That's comforting." She sighed. "Show time, huh?"

"Only if you want. They could leave and come back later if you want."

"No, no. Now is fine. I was being sarcastic. I thought you of all people would know when someone was sarcastic or not."

"Right." He returned. Why was Summer so calm?

"Come Cohen. Lead the way."

"Okay. Follow me." He said goofily as he opened up the bedroom door. The two men who already took their seats on the couch stood up as she entered.

"Hello Ms. Roberts. I'm so sorry for your unfortunate incident. I'm Officer Dawson."

"And I'm Officer Parks. Again we are truly sorry. We try hard to keep these kinds of people of the streets but you know how it goes." Summer nodded and sat on the couch opposite to the officers and Seth joined her.

"We're here just to get some basic information. I know Office Matthews already talked to you for a long time at the hospital but we're here to ask you what the man looked like."

"Oh ok. I can't tell you much." Summer began in a brave voice.

"As much as you can. Can you start from the beginning? It usually helps people to remember more but if it's too painful for you too talk about that's fine."

"I'll try my best. I was walking Coco earlier than normal today around 5:50ish and the wind was really bothering me so I walked down a dark alley as a shortcut. I really hate wind and all I wanted was too get out of it." Summer sighed. "Coco didn't want to go but I tugged her leash and I dragged her down the alley."

"Is this Coco?" The man asked pointing to the Chocolate Lab. Summer and Seth both

nodded. "Okay, continue."

"So then I heard a noise and all of a sudden this man jumps out. I couldn't see his face at all at first but I saw a shiny object that I realized was a knife. I freaked out and he rammed me against the wall and I tired to scream. I really did."

"We believe you." Officer Parks said as he noticed her getting more tense as he revealed her story. Seth tightened his grip on her waist and pulled her into a side-hug.

"But then he put his hand over my mouth and he slammed me against and I fought him and I bit his hand. He screamed and then he hit me. I saw his face a little bit. He had a piercing in his eyebrow."

"Which eyebrow?"

"Right."

"Okay."

"Then he kept hitting me. And then we reached her my belt and he was messing with my shirt. I realized he was trying to rape me." She paused and shook her head as if remembering something.

"Can we stop?" She asked suddenly.

"Of course but if you can we'd like for you to continue. The more info we have on him the more likely we can catch him and lock him up." Officer Parks responded.

"I don't want to talk anymore. I'm sorry." Summer got up and walked into her bedroom.

"I'm sorry officers. I'm going to see her. You can let yourself out when you are ready."

Seth mumbled and walked into where Summer was.

56 356356536 5364

"Hey mom." Seth said, on the phone. Summer wasn't in the mood to talk so he decided it was for the best to go and call his parents for advice.

"Hey honey! We haven't talked to you for a long time. We were wondering if you had disappeared or something." His mother exclaimed on the phone happily.

"No mom. You must be remembering your dreams." He joked not really in the mood for it.

"Ha ha. Did you want to talk to me or your dad?" She asked, walking into the kitchen.

"You first."

"Okay Sweetie. Is everything okay over there in New York?"

"I think New York caught up with us." Seth said quietly.

"What do you mean? Is something wrong?" Her voice turned nervous and she didn't know what was going on. "Are you okay? Is Summer okay?"

"I'm fine mom." Seth sighed.

"And Summer?"

"Well, that's the thing, I need to talk to you about. Something bad happened this morning. Really bad."

"Seth stop stalling. Tell you mother what happened. Oh god is she pregnant?"

"No Summer's not pregnant. I wish she was."

"Seth Ezekiel. Tell me."

"She was mugged."

"Oh my God." Kirsten Exclaimed.

"And she was almost raped and murdered but luckily she got away."

"Thank god. Is she at the hospital?" Kirsten gasped. Summer was like her daughter. They shared everything together. Since Summer hadn't had a mom and Kirsten didn't have a daughter they fit together perfectly.

"No. She was released and she's okay except with some bruising and stuff but mom, I have no clue what to do. She's not talking to me about it and she wants to take care of it all by herself."

"This is really traumatic for her. She's always dealt with stuff by herself like when her mother ran away or when her father was killed. She's used to dealing with it by herself. So my advice is to let her be and wait for her to come to you. Don't get me wrong, always let her know that you are 100 percent behind her but don't push her okay."

"Thanks mom."

"Your welcome. Would you like to talk to your dad now?"

"Nah, if your advice doesn't work I'll call him tomorrow."

"Okay sweetie. You know that we love you and tell Summer that we support her and love her."

"Okay mom. I love you."

"Bye." He hung up the phone and looked at the bedroom door. He hoped that would work.

457290437 52

Summer tossed and turned in her bed as she slept; little beads of sweat were on her forehead and she was having a nightmare.

_She stared at the mugger with hatred and boldness in her eyes as he attacked her in the alley._

"_Get off of me!" She screamed. The man looked up again and smiled at her as he ripped her jeans off her body._

"_I told you Daddy. Get off of me! Daddy!" Her vision flashed to her old purple bedroom in Newport when she was 15._

"_Come on baby. Shh."_

"_Daddy!" She screamed. "Daddy, please get off of me. Daddy!"_

_TBC_

_Gotcha huh? It was about time for a little twist. LOL_

_Review!_


	6. So, how's the weather?

Summer in the City

Chapter 6

AN. I got you with my twist! LOL. I'm so happy. I might be updating less since school is going to start soon and stuff but I will try my best with everything, k?

"Hey Sum." Seth greeted as Summer entered into the small kitchen area. Her face didn't look any better then it did yesterday and she now had dark bags under her eyes.

"Hi." She mumbled.

"It's early. I'd thought you would have slept in." Seth explained, pouring himself a cup of freshly brewed coffee. He motioned to Summer whether she wanted some or not and she shook her head.

"I couldn't sleep that good last night." She sighed, going back into the living room and was searching for something. "Where's Coco's leash?" She asked.

"Check the closet. Are you going out?" Seth questioned peaking his head around the wall and looked at her surprised.

"Yep. Here it is. Yuck! It has blood on it." She scrunched her nose up and faced him. "Of course I'm going out, Cohen."

Seth sighed again. "Are you sure? Isn't it kind of soon?"

"Coco has to have her daily walk and you have to go to work." Summer shrugged. "You have to get back onto that horse after you fall off Cohen." She smiled tightly. "Coco. Come here! Do you want to go on a walk? You do don't you?" She smiled at the dog and attached the leash to her. "I'll be home soon. Kay?"

Was she really okay to go out that soon? Seth wondered.

"Hey Sum? Can I join you? I'm early anyways and you told me I need exercise and this might be the trick."

Summer shrugged and opened the door. "If this is because you don't think I can handle going alone, you can walk right back into the kitchen and drink another cup, Cohen." She sighed. "But if you really want to come, hurry up. I'm leaving." Seth smiled and pulled on his jacket.

"It's a lovely day today isn't it, Summer?" She groaned.

2348752 54287954

"Sandy." Kirsten greeted as Sandy came in from his usual daily surf.

"Hey, hon. Sleep well? You were zonked out by the time I came home from the office."

"I had a lot to think about. Which is why I have to tell you something."

"Sure. What is it? Everything all right?"

"Seth called yesterday."

"Oh no. What happened?" He sat down on a chair since he knew something was wrong every time she used her "calm" voice. Which was now.

"He said that Summer was attacked yesterday morning. I didn't get any more info then that except she was almost raped and killed but Seth says she's doing ok." Kirsten rambled quickly.

"Oh my gosh. That's awful. Did they catch the bastard?" Sandy asked, in horror. They treated her like a daughter. A week before Summer's 18th birthday, Summer's dad had been killed in a car accident and Summer came to live with the Cohen's until Seth and her went off to New York. They had really gotten close during those months.

"I don't think so but Seth didn't say. What should we do?" She asked worriedly.

"I can take time off of work if you want us to go visit them?" Sandy suggested, standing up and walking over to his wife.

"I think we should. I mean Summer must be horrified. And Seth really sounded unsure of what to do."

"I'll buy the tickets right now. Do you want to leave today?"

"Why not?" He kissed her on her forehead and walked to his office.

"Okay. See you soon."

5365 356 5 6656 56 356

Summer, Seth and Coco all walked down the sidewalk. The wind was howling like the day before and he noticed how tense Summer was. As they passed a building, the wind blew right at them and she started to shiver. Seth noticed this and took off his own jacket and wrapped it over her shoulders.

Summer smiled. "Thanks."

"The wind is wild today, huh?" Seth grinned.

"Yep." She replied quietly.

"Are you doing okay Summer? I know you didn't sleep too good last night. You kept tossing.:"

"I'm fine. I was just having a dream."

"A nightmare?"

"If you want to call it that." Summer sighed and crossed the street.

"About what?" Seth squinted his eyes as they walked directly into the sun.

"Nothing interesting."

"Come on Summer! You have to give me more then this! You can talk to me. About whatever!"

"okay SETH. I was having a dream about when I was a little girl OKAY?" She shouted at him. "Just leave me ALONE. Okay? Is that too much to ask? "She puffed and walked faster then him.

"Summer!"

"DON'T" Summer yelled behind her.

345989 7345 68784567

Seth had finally gone to work after he had begged to stay home. Summer pushed him away and out the door.

There was a knock on the door and she walked up to answer it. She peaked into the eye peep and then Summer unlocked the dead bolt.

"Kirsten! Sandy! What are you guys doing here?" Summer exclaimed, surprised as she opened the door to them.

"Summer! Good to see you! Is Seth with you?" Kirsten greeted, hugging her.

"No Kirsten. He's at work. He should be home around 5. Sandy! Hi." She leaned over and hugged him too.

"Hi Summer. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing great!" She self-consciously touched her forehead and Kirsten noticed her doing so. "Just a little scratch. I fell down the stairs." She apologized. Seth didn't tell her he talked to his parents.

Kirsten and Sandy exchanged glances and Summer noticed this.

"Please sit down. Cohen, didn't tell me you were going to visit. I would have cleaned! I feel so bad." She said pleasantly. "It's so nice to have someone to talk to in the middle of the day. Coco and Princess Sparkles only go so far." She smiled at them as she picked up random things on the floor and stashed them away in her room.

"Summer sit down. You don't have to pick up for us. We are your family." Kirsten announced sweetly patting the empty space next to her.

"Oh ok. So why are you here?" She sat next to Cohen's mom and looked and faced them.

"Summer, sweetie. Seth told us what happened. You don't have to pretend with us." Kirsten explained. Summer's face dropped but she re-composed herself quickly.

"Oh."

Sandy spoke. "Don't be embarrassed Summer. This was an awful, cruel thing that happened to you and I probably would have done the same thing if I was in your position." He patted her knee and she smiled at him.

"And besides. We are here to visit you. We want you to know we are here 110 percent. If you need anything we are the ones to ask. Got that."

"I think you guys are turning into Cohen." She laughed, feeling a teardrop at the edge of her eye.

"You aren't alone Summer. If you forget everything you have ever learned, just remember that. Okay?" Kirsten replied, giving her a big hug.

TBC

I know I'm late updating my stories today( I try to update twice a day on both stories) but I had church today and then we had to go grocery shopping afterwards. I didn't get home until 1 and by then I had already missed my deadline to update my stories and then I settled in for a 5 hours marathon of the OC. Then at 530 I figured I should start writing or you guys would get mad. So I wrote both but I'm not sure I can update both again tonight. I'm a bit tired. Thanks for all the really totally freaking awesome reviews! LOL Jo


	7. Daddy

Summer in the City

Chapter 7

"Mom! Dad! What are you doing here?" Seth shouted, gretting them as he walked into the door. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Summer sitting on the couch looking vulnerable. He hugged them both.

"Hey seth. Well we thought it as time we paid you a visit. How many months since we have been to New York? 10? Honey?" Sandy announced, patting his son on the back.

"Probably. Summer wa just telling us about how well your comic book as been going."

"Yeah. It was been going really good." Seth smiled at them.

"we are proud, son." Sandy smiled.

"Thanks." Seth shed his jacket on the coffee table and sat on the couch next to Summer.

Kirsten looked at the two and smiled contently. They were so in love since high school she always checked her mailbox everyday thinking there would be a wedding invitation.

"So Mom, dad. What has been happening in Newport in the last 10 months?" He put his arm around Summer and she gradually settled in on his chest.

"Oh well. Same old, same old. We just got new neighbors in the Cooper's old house. They seem nice. They have a teenage boy. You wouldn't like him. He's a waterpolo player."

"Now Dad, why wouldn't I like him?" Seth asked, sarcastically.

"And you know what happenedlast week?"

"No Dad. Please tell us." Seth joked, in a deep voice.

"We bumped into Ryan." Seth perked up.

"Really?" He felt Summer tense beside him. Whenever ryan was involved Marissa was too and Marissa wasn't the best topic.

"Yep. He's back in town after the so many years he has been missing. He moved in with Marissa down in the numbered streets. He looks real good."

"Coop's back?" Summer asked quietly. "Did you see her?" her eyes went wide.

"No. Ryan said she was home with their baby."

Summer blinked. "Coop has a baby?"

"We were shocked at that too. I think she's doing better." Kirsten placed her hand on Summer's knee and patted it softly.

"Oh." Summer smiled back.

"Well, that's a shocker." Seth said. "Should we go out to eat?"

"You always are hungry." Kirsten laughed at this.

"Why wouldn't I. You all know Summer doesn't feed me."

"Cohen!" She swatted him.

Sandy rubbed his stomach. "Sure. Where?"

"There is this really awesome deli down the street you might like." Seth announced, holding his hand out for Summer to grab. She took it and he helped her up

"Awesome." His parents got up and grabbed their coats.

"Do you want a jacket Summer?" Kirsten asked. She shook her head.

"Okay. Let's go." Seth wrapped his arm around his girlfriends.

"Do you have the keys?" Summer asked.

"Yep. Yours." She punched him in his side. "Hey!"

"I told you to stop taking my keys!" She sounded annoyed.

"What? You take up all the room on the bed. We are even now." He grinned at her.

"Cohen. If you take my keys again. I'm going to kill you in your sleep." She warned.

"Yeah, because then you would get the whole bed to yourself. See, she just wants the room on the bed."

"Well, your ass is always on my side so stop complaining."

"Now Summer. How could my "ass" be on your side if oyu take up all the room. Logic Summer. Logic."

"Cohen. Just walk."

"Yes, my mistress."

Sandy and Kirsten exchanged glances and continued down the stairs.

"Did anyone ever tell you, you have way too many stairs." Kirsten huffed, stepping down the stairs. "You should get an elevator."

"really? We never thought of that." Seth replied, advoiding Summer as she tried to swat him.

4352542 6469872654

"So how's Summer doing?" Kirsten asked, as Seth came out of his bedroom. It was almost midnight and Summer had fallen asleep as soon as they came home. Seth practically had to carry her up the stairs.

"Better. She's not really talking to me. She went on a walk this morning with me and Coco which, I guess was fun. But I know something is bothering her. She had these terrible nightmares last night and she was screaming things. I was really scared for her."

"What kind of things were she saying?" Sandy asked, suspicious.

"I don't know. I think she was reliving yesterday because it sounded like she was fighting someone off. She kept kicking her legs and I thought she was going to attack me if I woke her up."

"Oh no. Did you ask her about it today?" Kirsten questioned, scooting next to Sandy on the couch.

"I did. But then she blew up at me when I asked more about it."

"What did she say about her dream?" Sandy asked quietly.

"She said she was dreaming about when she was a little girl." Seth became quiet. "I think she was lying because I know she was dreaming about when she was almost raped. One thing she did say was "get off me". So I mean it had to be that." Sandy nodded at this and Kirsten had an odd look on her face. The room became silent and they all turned towards the door when they heard a moan come from the bedroom.

"I'll be right back." Seth announced, getting up and going into Summer's room.

"_Get off of me! I hate you! I used to love you." Summer screamed in her dream as her father slammed her on her bed and overpowered her, trying to remove her clothes._

"_Come on baby. You still love me. I wouldn't do anything to hurt you." He smoothed her hair with his hand and unzipped her jeans._

"_I hate you!" She used all her strength to try and get away from him but he gripped her hands and held her firmly down against her. Her dad had gotten into the habit of going into her room during the middle of the night to do this. Summer had now resorted to spending the night at Seth's house since she was terrified at being alone in the house with him. But tonight Kirsten and Sandy had talked with Seth about her always being over and said she needed to go home at night. When Cohen had told her this, her heart dropped and tears came to her eyes. This meant she had to go home and face the monster. To be raped and humiliated. _

"_Please! Please! I want to go!" Summer cried against her father's chest._

"_Shhh. We are almost done." He whispered sinister into her ears. _

"Summer!" Seth shook her shoulders and woke her up. "Summer, it's all right." She leaned up and hugged him as she felt tears roll down her cheek.

"You are okay. You hear me." Kirsten came into the room and sat next to her and rubbed her back in tiny circles.

"I'm okay." Summer tried to compose herself. "I'm sorry. I look like the weakest person ever." Summer laughed, embarrassed at crying in front of them.

"You are not weak Summer. You are one of the bravest people we know."

"Thanks."

"Do you want to stay up with us for a while or do you want me to go to sleep with you right now?" Seth asked, kissing her nose softly.

"I'll stay up. What were you guys talking about?" Summer got up and walked to the door frame with Seth and Kirsten.

"The weather." Cohen replied easily.

TBC

It was short but right now I don't have any ideas for the next chapter. Any suggestions for what should happen next are quite welcomed.


	8. Is it him?

Summer in the City

Chapter 8

Author's note! I changed my pen name to SummerSunshine13.

"Hey guys." Summer greeted as she got up the next morning. "What's up?" She walked over to their kitchen table and sat down across from Kirsten and Sandy who were drinking their daily cup of coffee. She realized Seth had already gone to work

"Hey Summer." They both said together and Sandy tossed her a bagel. "How did you sleep? Kirsten asked. They had all stayed up until about 3 last night playing monopoly.

"Better." She shrugged. "I don't know why I keep having bad dreams. I mean I guess I know why but I just don't want them to happen." Summer sighed, not content.

"I know. This must be hard for you." Sandy stood up and placed his cup in the small sink. "I'm going to go out for a bit." He announced. "You and Kirsten can talk." It was completely obvious why he did it and he wasn't subtle about it either.

"Okay, bye Mr. Cohen." Summer waved.

He waved back and left out the door.

"So Summer." Kirsten finally said, her finger quietly tapped her coffee mug. "What are your dreams like? Seth is really worried about them." Kirsten spoke softly. _Comfortingly_.

"They are nothing. Really. They---" Kirsten interrupted her.

"What are they about?" She asked.

Summer gulped. "They are about the other morning." She lied. She wasn't completely lying but she wasn't going to tell Kirsten the secret she had been keeping since she was 14. She had also dreamed a little bit about her mugging. But the mugging had brought back the nightmares of when she was younger; she had tried so hard to forget about that and now they just came flooding back in.

"Do you want to talk to me about it. I'm a pretty good listener." She chuckled.

"Mrs. Cohen. No offense but I don't really want too. I know everyone says I should. But I am not ready." Summer explained, her head down. Kirsten moved her hand and patted her on the arm.

"That's okay. Maybe you will later on. I'm always here Summer."

"I know." She replied.

4537543275423 5432507

The ringing of a phone was the only thing audible as Summer lay on the sofa taking a rest. Kirsten had gone outside to make a call on her cell.

"Hello?" She asked, picking up the phone.

"Hello, this is Officer Parks from the other day." The man spoke deeply.

"Oh hi." She returned back after she knew who it was.  
"I wanted to talk to you about the mugger."

"Okay. What about?" She asked nervously.

"You said he had a piercing on his left eyebrow right?"

"Yes."

"And you said he was about 6 feet tall and had blackish hair."

"That's right."

"Do you think it would be possible if you could come down to the station and take a look at a guy. There is one man who we caught this morning who has mugged another woman that also fits your description."

"Umm. Sure. When?" Summer asked uncomfortably. She didn't want to go and see her mugger if he was there.

"I was thinking you could come by around 4. Is that a good time for you?" The police officer questioned, politely.

"Any time would be okay so 4 sounds fine." Summer replied to the man.

"Well, Okay. You know where the police station is so I will see you then. Bye now."

"Bye." She hung up the phone and she sat down on her couch. Why did she have to be the one do go? Oh yeah, she was the one who was almost raped and killed. Why was it that her life was so terrible. Seth had a good life. He was born to the richest family of Newport California and he now ran a successful Comic Book company. The only bad thing he had to live through was when he was younger he was picked on. Summer had her mom die when she was a little girl, her dad raped her, her dad died and she was an orphan, and now she was mugged and almost killed. Gees, what a life.

Summer was about to get up when the apartment door opened and Kirsten walked in the door, smiling to Summer.

"Hey. I just talked to Ryan. He called to say that he heard about what happened and he told me to say to you that Marissa and him are thinking about you." Kirsten said, walking over to Summer and sitting on the couch with her.

"Really?" Summer looked surprised. The last time she had talked to Coop she basically told Summer to go to hell.

"Yeah. I think they really want to see you. Maybe the next time you come to California to visit us you can go and say hi."

"I will Mrs. Cohen. Thanks." She fiddled with her hands in her lap as a silence filled the air.

"So Summer, what are you going to do? I thought maybe we could go shopping." Kirsten finally broke the quietness with her chipper voice.

Summer looked at her watch and sighed; it was 2:57.

"Umm. I can't go shopping with you today. I have to go to something at 4."

"Oh." Kirsten nodded, disappointed. "Where are you going?"

"Officer Parks called me when you were talking to Ryan and he said that they matched the description I gave him and they wanted me to stop by the station to identify if it is the guy who mugged me." Summer announced, her voice quiet and low.

"Wow. That's a big thing. They might have got the guy." Kirsten was excited. "Would you like me to keep you company?"

Summer sighed uneasy. She didn't want to go alone but she wasn't so sure she could handle being watched during this whole ordeal by someone so close to her.

"Summer, don't worry. I won't embarrass you." Kirsten used her elbow to playfully nudge her shoulder.

"thanks Mrs. Cohen. I would like that." Summer finally agreed to herself and to her boyfriend's mother.

"4, huh?"

4534 2 52 432 452 4545

They took the subway to get to the old police station. Summer and Kirsten got off the train and walked the remaining blocks on foot.  
"How can you like living here?" Kirsten asked looking at all the grit and grim that covered the sidewalks and you couldn't even see the sky with all its sky-scrapers.

"You get used to it. The first day we moved here, I demanded to Cohen that we leave and go back to Newport. It was so funny. I definitely had to get used to it."

"I mean you can't even see the sky." Kirsten pointed out.

"That's just the downside of living in this city. There are so many great things here that make up for it."

"Really?"

"Yep." Summer agreed. They walked up to the police station and they both entered.

"Hello. I'm Summer Roberts. Officer Parks called me today and asked me to stop by to look at a suspect." Summer told the woman at the desk as soon as they walked in.

"Summer Roberts…" She told herself and searched her computer.

"Gail. I got them." Officer Parks spoke coming out of a room.

"Okay." She replied. "Have a good day."

"Follow me Summer. And I haven't meet you yet. Are you her mother?" Officer Parks asked Kirsten.

"Sorry," She stuck her hand out to shake his. "I'm Kirsten Cohen. I'm Summer's boyfriends mother."

"Aww." He nodded understanding. "Nice to meet you. Now Summer, how have you been doing?" He asked walking them into a hall.

"Better." She replied. The truth was she wasn't but then the man would ask her more questions and she didn't want that. It was better to lie.

"Great. Now walk into this room and have a seat. All you have to do is tell us if this is the man who mugged you." They were seated in a room with a big glass window in front of them. A man with a left piercing in his eyebrow with black hair walked into the room behind the glass wall and was told to stay lined up against the wall.

The man was looking at her with such hate and loathing that Summer had to remember to stay calm. It **was** the man who had almost raped and killed her.

"Ms. Roberts. Is this the man?" Officer Parks asked her.

"Yes." She stated bravely.

"Are you 100 percent sure?"

"Yes." She repeated again.

"Okay. Take him away." The man called to another police officer.

Summer didn't know why exactly but she felt her eyes begin to fill with tears and she felt Kirsten hug her.

"Good job, Summer. You don't have to worry about anyone hurting you again."

TBC

Next chapter. A confession.

Review.

Sorry it took so long. I got my school schedule yesterday and I have 3 honors classes. Honors Chemistry, Honors Principals of English, and Honors World History. I also have to take Math with a teacher I really truly dislike and since Math is my worst subject it is going to be awful. And they switched up the whole bell schedule so now I am going to be very confused. And PLUS! They cut down our lunch to 30 minutes They cut 15 minutes of lunch to have more school. It sucks!

Neways, review! Who is Summer going to confess her deepest secret too? Sandy? Kirsten, Seth, Marissa, Ryan, Officer Parks? Guess.


	9. Confession

Summer in the City

Chapter 9

Summer and Kirsten had took the subway home after their meeting with Officer Parks. Summer had been in tears when she arrived back home. Kirsten was there for her the whole way home but she knew that Summer wanted Seth.

It was nearly 6 o'clock when they finally made it up the long way of stairs

"Thanks Mrs. Cohen. For everything." Summer smiled at Kirsten. She had always been there for her no matter what. Offering her a place to stay when she had no one and when Seth was upset with her. No matter what, Kirsten was always there with open arms and a heartwarming smile.

"That's what we Cohen's are here for." Kirsten returned the smiled and opened up the apartment door.

Seth was sitting on the couch and jumped up when he saw his mother and his girlfriend come in. Coco was barking happily and tried to jump up on Summer.

"Summer! Where were you? I came home and the house was empty." He went over and hugged her.

"Kirsten and I went to the police station." Seth looked up expectantly and waited for her to explain why. "They got the guy, Cohen." She said and Seth bear hugged her again happily.

"Wow! That's awesome. Amazing even!" He was ecstatic. Seth wanted to go down to the station and kick that guys ass.

"Yeah." Summer wiped her eyes with her sleeve and smiled back to Kirsten. "Your mother is a very good companion on such a journey. You are very lucky, Cohen."

"I am." He walked over to his mom and swung his arm around her shoulder in a gesture of "thanks".

"Seth, I think we should go out and celebrate this great thing. What do you think Summer?"

Summer chuckled slightly. "You already know my vote."

"We just have to find your dad. Seth, where did he go?" Kirsten asked, realizing her husband wasn't there.

"I don't know mom. Probably trying to find another kid from juvie." Seth shrugged.

43569 432548742 35

Their dinner had been very eventful. First there was the prostitute who began flirting with Seth and ended up running away from Summer during one of her rage blackouts. Then were was the drunken man who followed Kirsten all the way to the restaurant and decided to sit at the window by Kirsten the entire dinner. And of course there was the taxi car that almost ran over Seth's parents. A very eventful night for them all.

"Cohen. I think we should visit Newport tomorrow." Summer blurted out on their trek up the stairs that night. It was almost one in the morning.

"Really?" Seth asked quite perplexed. Summer had never said anything before about going back. "You really want too?"

"What did I just say? I think it would be a good thing to go back. Maybe stay for a month."

"I have work but I bet they would let me work from California." Seth nodded agreeing. It had been a while since they had last visited. Maybe this was the thing to help Summer return to the old Summer. She could pal around with Marissa if they made up and he could see his brother again.

Kirsten and Sandy had left from the restaurant to go to their hotel and Summer and Seth finally had some alone time.

"You know what we could do tonight?" Summer walked over to Seth on the stairs and kissed him.

"Umm. What?" He raised his eyebrow, knowing exactly what Summer had in mind.

"Let's watch football." Summer joked and nipped his ear with her tongue.

"If it involves tackling you, I'm game." He smiled and put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him so they were touching. His fingers wandered below the hemline of her jeans seductively.

"Hmm. " Summer pulled him even closer to her and moved her hands down over his chest as he breathed deeper, loving the feel of her hands on him. He pulled her against the wall of the stairway and thrust his tongue deeper into her warm inside of her mouth.

Summer opened her eyes and looked at Seth. She pulled away from Seth and he almost fell down the stairs.

"Whoa." He said and tried to move closer to her. "A little too hard Summer." He joked but Summer didn't hear him.

"Hey baby." The vision of her father suddenly clouded Seth's face and now she was staring directly at her father. "Come on, baby. What's the matter?"

"_I hate you!" _Summer screamed at Seth. Seth looked at her hurt. What happened? She was just kissing him and now she was screaming at him.

"_Shhhh. Calm down, sweetie. Come to daddy." She looked at her father with disgust._

"_I hate you! You are a worthless piece of shit!" Summer screamed at her father's image. _Seth realized somehow that Summer wasn't talking to him and he tried to hug her.

Summer saw her father move closer to her. "Bitch." Her father slapped her cheek angrily.

"_I am going to tell the whole community about you!" Summer warned as she held her cheek._

Seth backed away and wondered who she thought she was talking too.

"_Who are they going to believe Summer? Me? Or their little slut? Mmm?" He laughed and moved closer to her. "Just come here." He reached out to grab her arm but she ran in the opposite direction._

"Summer?" Seth asked quietly watching her run up the stairs with her hand on her cheek. "Summer." He tried to grab her hand so she would look at her.

Summer glared at her father as he grabbed her arm forcefully. "I'm calling the police." She screamed and tried to push her father off of her.

Seth stepped down a couple steps as she tried to push him down the steps.

"Summer." He grabbed her and held her into a hug so she couldn't move until she heard her crying into his shoulder.

"Summer…everything is going to all right. You hear me." He hugged her tightly and she almost collapsed into his grip.

"Cohen?" She looked up at him, sobbing.

"Yeah, Princess?" Seth smiled and kissed her sweaty forehead.

"Where are we?" She looked around scared.

"We are home." Summer shook her head as to get out of a trance or something

"Oh." She tightened up and Seth let go. Summer started walking up the stairs and Seth followed behind her.

They reached their door and Seth opened the door and let her in. She immediately went and laid on her bed and Seth followed.

"Summer? What just happened?" He laid next to her sobbing figure on the bed and began rubbing her back in small circles.

"I have to tell you something, Cohen. Promise you won't freak out ok?" Summer's voice was racked with sobs but she still remained calm. She slightly sat up so she was facing him.

"Why? What happened?" Seth asked, worried.

"Promise Cohen."

"I promise." He finally agreed.

"I've been keeping a secret from you. I know I shouldn't have but I did." Summer gulped, scared. "Do you remember the day, my father died and I locked myself up in your room for the whole day?" Seth nodded, confused. "I wasn't crying because I was sad, Cohen. I was crying because I was relieved even happy."

"Summer…" Seth tried to interrupt but Summer shhh-ed him.

"Cohen. One night when I was 14, I was sleeping and my dad, he came into my room. I woke up as he was taking my clothes. He raped me Cohen." Summer reveled and Seth eyes popped out."

Oh my god, Summer. That SON OF A BITCH." Seth started getting angry.

"Cohen, remember your promise?" Summer sobbed as a new batch of tears began running down her cheeks.

"Sorry, but..." Summer moved her hand over his mouth.

"Until I was 17, almost every night he was home, he would come into my room at night and he would violate me." Summer explained, in a small whisper.

"Is that why you would always be over at my house at night?" Seth asked, finally realizing everything this meant.

Summer nodded.

"Summer, why didn't you tell me earlier? I would have been there for you." Seth leaned over and hugged her.

"I don't know. I never told anyone before. Promise me not to tell anymore." Summer pleaded to him.

"Summer, are you sure? You can get help." Seth asked, looking into her eyes.

"I'm sure."

"Then I promise. We will work through this. Okay." Summer smiled and hugged Seth again.

TBC

Review.


	10. Pizza

Summer in the City

Chapter10

Seth gulped and gave Summer another hug.

"Cohen, thanks for promising not to tell anyone." Summer sobbed, still in his embrace. Seth had promised but he wasn't quite sure he was strong enough not to tell anyone.

"I'm so sorry that happened Summer, but I'm going to try my very best to make you happy and forget about all this. Okay?" Seth announced proudly, and Summer chuckled slightly at this.

"Cohen, are you going to be my prince charming?" She looked up at him, trying to smile through her tears.

"What do you think, mi'lady?" He moved over closer towards her and gave her a peck on the lips.

"Wow. I totally forgot I was raped by my father for 3 years." Summer joked sarcastically.

Seth looked at her stunned; her joke wasn't funny at all. Summer cringed as she realized it wasn't the best thing to say.

"Sorry, too soon." She looked at him and shook her head as she moved in for another kiss.

Minutes later Summer broke the lip lock and looked at Cohen. "Can we leave tomorrow?" Summer asked quietly.

"Anything you want, Sum." He smiled at her and tugged for her to come closer.

"I love you Cohen. Thank you for always being there for me." She mumbled into his shirt as she felt a new batch of tears softly flow over her eyes.

5870 5487 543 8754 378

Seth and Summer walked out of their bedroom and they saw Sandy and Kirsten waiting patiently for them.

"Hi mom and dad!" Seth greeted. "How long have you been here?" He asked, holding hands with Summer as they both went over to the kitchen to get some coffee.

"Good morning." Kirsten replied. "Oh well, we got up early and we couldn't sleep so we just headed over here. We found your very hidden key under the mat, Seth." His mother looked at him and shook her head. "You guys are going to get robbed one day if you don't hide your keys better."

"Kirsten, we just put the spare key under there for you during your visit. We never leave it there. Would we Cohen?" She looked at him and he nodded at his parents.

"I always lose my key so I take hers. We wouldn't be fighting so much if we kept it under there."

Kirsten and Sandy nodded. "So where are we going today?" Sandy asked. "Or do you guys just want to stay in?"

"Nah." Summer shook her head. "We should go out and do something. Tonight we have to pack for Cali but other then that I'm up to anything."

"Cali?" Sandy asked confused.

"We are going to Newport tomorrow." Seth announced. Even though he didn't quite like it there maybe things had changed. He was a successful person with his own comic book company and they knew it. People might actually speak to him now; even if they didn't he was okay with that. He was going to pal around with Summer and Ryan anyhow.

"Really?" Sandy asked happy. "When did you decide this?"

"Last night. We have to buy tickets too." Seth smacked his head and walked over to his laptop and sat down by it.

"Mom, Dad, do want me to purchase tickets for you guys too on our flight?" He asked.

"Sure. Thanks." Kirsten replied. "We hadn't bought return tickets yet so that is really good."

Summer finally sat down on the couch and Kirsten leaned over. "How are you doing, sweetie?" She asked and Summer shrugged.

"I'm good."

"That's great." Kirsten smiled at her. "Now all we have to decide what we are going to do this morning."

Summer and Kirsten looked at each other and both said the words "shopping" together.

"WHAT?" Seth exclaimed horrified. "Summer you just went like 5 days ago. FOR HOURS!"

"And look how that turned out." She replied to him and he shut his mouth remembering the sex.

"Seth, don't back out with me. We have to be strong." Sandy warned his son as he realized Seth was going to go along with it.

"Sandy!" Kirsten playfully smacked his chest with the back of her hand.

"What? Can't a man not want to go shopping?"

"Not really." Kirsten announced and Summer and Kirsten both got up.

"Where first?" Summer asked.

"Who cares? It's still shopping."

437435 874 35784 35

Kirsten, Summer, Seth, and Sandy had spent hours shopping for girly stuff and girly shoes. The boys were bored but the girls had had a blast spending money and looking through racks and racks of clothes.

"Summer! I think I am going to die." Seth pouted carrying all her bags along with a couple of bags that Kirsten had bought in which Sandy had refused to carry.

"Cohen. Shopping equals happiness. You want me to be happy right?" She turned to look at him with her puppy eyes and he looked torn.

"Yes I do Summer, but right now I think my feet and going to fall off about 20 seconds before my legs are and you don't want a midget as a boyfriend do you Summer?" Both Sandy and Seth were exhausted and tired out from the girls 4 hour shopping marathon.

Kirsten looked over at Summer and sighed. "Do you want to call it a day?"

Summer shrugged casually as she said yes. "On one condition."

Seth's grin at the news they could stop shopping had turned for the worst. "What's the condition?" He asked, pausing at every word.

"You buy us lunch." She smiled up at him and he seemed okay with the terms. "Deal."

"Good. Now…deli or pizza?" Summer asked happily.

"Pizza." Three voices replied together almost immediately.

8756 873 4587432589742 57

"That pizza was excellent. Cohen, the 4 years we've lived here, why have we never ate there?" Summer asked, pressing her hand flat against her stomach as a gesture she was stuffed.

"Why is everything my fault? We never did this- I have a stain on my shirt- I'm sick- the sale at Macy's is over-my feet hurts- " He rambled off, counting each one on his hand as he said each one.

"Cohen," She paused. "Do you want to sleep on the couch tonight?" Summer asked jokingly but at the same time very serious.

"And I take that as my cue to shut up." Seth announced to Summer and his parents as they walked out of the pizza parlor.

"So Summer, how long are you thinking of staying in good old California?" Sandy asked, walking with them down the streets of New York to his son's apartment.

"At least a month." Summer stopped on the sidewalk and cursed to herself. "Coco." She said quietly and Seth groaned.

"What are we going to do?" Seth asked. He realized they couldn't just leave Summer's dog alone and they had to do something about it.

"I'm not going to leave her for a month or put her in kennel. That's for sure." Summer replied to herself and to Seth.

"Do want to bring her with?" He asked. Summer loved Coco so much and he knew that she hated ever leaving the dog for more than an hour at the most. He knew she was going to take her with her.

"Yeah."

"Well, We better go to the pet store and buy a crate to put her in on the plane." Seth announced as they walked to their apartment building.

"Mom, dad. Do you want to go back to your hotel or do you want to hang out here in our apartment while we go?" He asked already knowing that they wouldn't want to go with them. They weren't really animal people. The only thing Seth had as a kid was one tiny goldfish and after a week of having it, Kirsten flushed it down to toilet telling her son it smelled.

Kirsten looked at Sandy and he shrugged. "We should get back and pack for tomorrow. Our plane is really early and we should go to bed earlier then normal. I hope you guys do the same."

Summer giggled as Seth handed over Kirsten's bags to Sandy from their shopping adventure.

"See you tomorrow bright and early." They waved at Seth's parents and Seth and Summer started walking up the stairs.

"Hey baby." Seth said, placing a comforting hand over her shoulder. "How are you doing?" He asked in a low voice and kissed her on the cheek.

"Better. I've finally emptied all my skeletons so I'm pretty dandy." She smiled up at him and sighed deeply. "You keep me strong Cohen. The laughter and the sarcasm really help me get by." Summer reveled and hugged him.

"And my good looks and charm too. Right?" Seth joked as she playfully tried to push him down the stairs.

"Cohen!" She laughed. "See…." Summer hesitated, embarrassed. "There you go again and I always laugh."

"I told you I would be your Prince Charming who would save the day." He smiled and kissed the top of her nose softly.

45987 54320879543

Coco eagerly pulled on the leash as Summer and Seth walked into the pets store.

"Coco, slow down. You don't want to trample anyone." Summer laughed as Coco pulled Seth along. He tried to get her to slow but his little twiggy frame almost made it impossible. Summer blamed it on his skinny arms.

They all walked over to where all the crates were and Coco seemed happy to sniff them all out.

"Coco, tell us which one you like better." Summer told the dog as it went into another crate.

"Summer, no matter how cute you look saying it, the dog is not going to answer you." Seth shook his head at her and she rolled her eyes at him.

"Whatev Cohen. I get more response out of her then I ever got out of you." She responded, her attitude from the good ol' days of high-school came back and she was Summer Roberts- rich girl with major attitude, again.

"OWWW! Snap." He replied, pretending to laugh. "ha ha, Summer. You crack me up."

"Shove it Cohen. We have to pick one of these out so we can go home." She whined. "I'm tired."

"That's because you shopped for hours Summer." He answered her like it was her problem.

Summer looked at him and didn't say anything at first. "Cohen, can we stop fighting or bickering or whatever we do for a while?" She asked softly with a little smile creeping onto her face.

He wrapped his arm around her waist. "Sure."

Coco barked at one crate and circled around it getting in and out of it.

Summer looked up at Seth, "See Cohen, she did pick one out. I told you." She walked over to her dog and patted it happily.

"What are you waiting for? The crate isn't going to walk to the register by itself?"

Summer grinned, hands on hips, and Seth groaned as he walked over to the huge crate.

TBC

Sorry it took forever to update!

Next chapter- Airplane ride and good old Cali!

Review! Remember once I get 10 reviews I start writing the next chapter!

Next chapter of The Summer of Kayleigh Cohen should be arriving later tonight or tomorrow afternoon!


	11. California, Here we come!

Summer in the City

Chapter 11

Summer, Seth, Sandy, and Kirsten had all arrived at the airport bright and early. Their flight was set to leave at 5:40 am and Seth and Summer were all too tried to even comprehend how early that was. Summer had Seth their alarm clock for 4am as they had to get ready and drive to the airport and still leave an hour to get through the check-in and security check.

Seth had been a living zombie during the whole process. Summer practically had to push or pull him wherever she wanted him to go.

Kirsten and Sandy, however, seemed ready and rearing to go. Sandy was in full swing for comedy, making up jokes every second he could.

Summer and Seth had carried their bags and Coco's huge cage for the luggage to be loaded up. Summer hugged her dog as they allowed the security man to take the dog.

Summer waved wildly to the dog as Seth shook his head and rolled his eyes at hid girlfriend's antics.

All four of them were now waiting at their gate ready for the announcement to board.

"Cohen!" Summer persisted horrified. "Cohen!" She said again, tapping his shoulder incessantly. Seth had fallen asleep in the airport seat and he had changed the direction he was leaning.

"Cohen, wake up." She muttered as his slim body wasn't waking up. "I'm sorry Mister. He's just so exhausted." Summer apologized to the old man who had half of Seth Cohen strewed over him. He nodded and put his pale face into a newspaper.

"We will now start boarding passengers for flight #2034 to John Wayne Airport, California. We will start with all the A's. Please check your ticket for your letter and get in the appropriate line. A's will form on the left, B's in the middle, and C's on the right. We will go in alphabetical order with the A's first. Please have your boarding pass ready so the flight attendant can take it." A man at the gate announced as all the people began to get up and go over to their appropriate line.

Kirsten and Sandy had gathered up their stuff and looked over at Summer who was trying to wake up Seth.

"Seth Cohen!" She sighed as she got up with her luggage and followed Kirsten and Sandy. She stood in line and handed her ticket to the woman at the counter. "Umm, excuse me. Do see that guy who is sleeping? In his hand is his ticket for this flight. Do you think you could wake him up? I would hate it if that poor ol' guy would miss his flight." Summer told the lady and she nodded.

"Okay, thanks for telling us." Summer chuckled, contently as she walked down the long tunnel until she got to the plane.

Sandy laughed at what Summer had done. Kirsten just shook her head. Seth always had been a heavy sleeper.

The plane was a regular plane except that it was a little smaller then most. It had 2 seats on each side. Sandy and Kirsten settled into one and Summer took the opposite side and saved a seat for Cohen. They were conveniently located in the back since most people always love to hog the front.

Summer settled down contently in the window seat and fluffed the pillow she had bought along for the flight. She realized the C's must have come on and she was getting worried.

Did the woman forget to wake Cohen? Summer glanced over to Kirsten who was also looking confused and worried about her son.

"_Ladies and gentleman, we ask you at this time to please fasten your seat belts and make sure your seat is up in its upright position. We are going to be leaving very shortly Please enjoy the ride."_ A woman in her late fifty's announced.

"OH no." Summer moaned as she saw the door close. Seth wasn't on the flight.

Summer looked over to Kirsten and they both pushed the red attendant button at the same time.

Summer impatiently tapped her fingers against the armrest, waiting for a flight attendant to come over.

A young woman who was about the age of Summer came over. "Hello, can I help you?"

"Do you know whether a guy who was sleeping out in the area where we came in was brought in?" Summer asked.

"I'm sorry miss. I have no knowledge of any man."

"_All flight attendants please prepare for take off." The pilot came over the speakers._

"I have to go. I'm sorry." She said and walked to the other end of the plane.

Summer sighed. The plane began to move and Summer put a hand over her face as she realized what a mistake she made. Her boyfriend was probably sleeping in the airport seat and didn't even know they were gone.

29872 7427843247832 74

They had been in the air for a good 30 minutes. Summer looked over to the Cohen's who were so sweet looking as they slept in each other arms. Summer couldn't believe that Cohen had missed the flight. She was going to have a talk with that lady she spoke to when she got back to New York. Summer wanted to have her fired.

The flight was boring without Cohen. She had nothing to do and she was getting antsy. She had planned to just talk to Seth the whole flight but now she had nothing.

She sighed and settled back into her seat looking out the window to clouds. Clouds were boring when you were in them. You couldn't guess what they looked like because they were basically white globs of nothing.

Summer shifted and she realized the cup of coffee she had that morning wasn't the best thing to have done. She now had to pee really bad.

Summer sat up straight and looked at the bathroom at the back. It was occupied. Summer moaned and looked at the one in the front. It was open and she undid her seatbelt, getting out of her chair.

As she past the rows of people and their junk, Summer noticed a head of curly brown hair. Summer groaned; she walked in front of the guy who was sleeping in the aisle seat.

"COHEN!" She almost shouted. Summer undid his belt and grabbed his ear.

"Oww Oww Oww Oww."

74 8435 8245 972435 7984

Kirsten, Sandy, Summer and Seth walked off the plane together in good ol' Califorina.

"Home sweet home." Sandy said as he stretched.

"God, I haven't been here for ages." Summer sighed. She loved Cali. The sun, the gorgeous tans, the beautiful people, and the water. God, she had missed the water.

Summer shifted her carry-on to her other shoulder and water out of the terminal.

"Where do we go next?" Seth asked. After Summer had painfully smacked him and carried him by his ear to their seat, Summer had had a rage blackout. Everyone on the plane could vouch for it. Screaming, hitting, drinks being thrown- the whole 9 yards. Seth was surprised he got out alive.

"Baggage claim." Kirsten pointed at a sign.

"Okay. So how many bags does each person have?" Sandy asked the gang wondering whether or not he should get a cart for their stuff.

"COCO!" Summer screamed almost forgetting her dog.

"Oh. Where do we get her?" Kirsten asked. They had never transported a dog on a plane before and they had no clue where do get Summer's dog.

"I'll ask" Sandy announced as they were on the escalator down to the baggage area.

"Thank you Sandy." They got off the moving stairs and walked over to their baggage claim.

"Excuse me, my daughter here has brought her dog on the plane. Who do we retrieve it?" Sandy asked a man that looked like he worked there.

"They will bring the dog down and it will be by your claim shortly. Just make sure to have the documentation of bringing your dog with you." He replied and Sandy thanked him.

"I hope she's not scared." Summer worried. Coco hadn't wanted to go in the crate this morning. She knew something was odd-ish and she wanted to stay home.

Summer practically had to get in with her for her to stay in it.

9725 78832 4732 432

After Summer had gotten her reunion with her Chocolate Lab, all four of them had exited the stuffy airport.

"The sun!" Seth praised the sky as the automatic doors opened and the light flooded in.

"Cohen, there is light in New York too." She defended. He always made it sound like their city was really terrible. It wasn't.

"Okay guys. Let's hail a taxi and we can finally go home." Kirsten announced as they were just standing out on the curb.

Oddly enough, there wasn't any taxis waiting at the curb but were passing by not paying any attention to them.

"I'll get one." Sandy replied and stood on the side of the street. Seth joined him waving his hands wildly trying to get someone to stop. Seth stood there looking like idiot for over 5 minutes until the girls got bored and started making fun of him.

"Cohen! I bet Coco could get a cab faster then you." She bragged as she sat down on her luggage; her feet were too tired to be stood on.

"Really Summer, I'd like to see you try." He said tiredly. His dad had already given up and had sat down on the curb next to Kirsten.

Summer stood up and shook her head sadly. "WATCH AND LEARN." She whispered into Seth's ear as she took his place.

Almost instantaneously, a taxi cab stopped and got out to help with the bags.

Seth's jar dropped and groaned.

"Okay Summer, HOW on earth did you do that." Seth asked incredulously.

"See these." She looked down at her boobs. "They are like shoving a hundred dollar bill in a guys face." She smiled as she let Coco jump into the back with her.

"Figures." Seth mumbled hopping in the back with Summer, Coco, and his mother.

52835 23857 2385937 52

The drive to their house was gorgeous. The road along the winding shore was so peaceful and comforting that Summer wished they lived there. A childhood memory of her dad and stepmother splashing in the ocean with her was probably the only good memory she had with her dad. She was 9 and it was her birthday. They had decided to give her a quiet party with just the 3 of them with the wind blowing in their hair and her trying to blow out a pretty pink birthday cake. She wished more of her memories with her parents were like that. Summer was torn out of her thoughts as Seth rambled on about their plans.

"Summer, should be go swimming or make fun of the water polo players first?" Seth asked her excitedly.

Summer sighed and looked at her boyfriend. "I think I'm going to go talk to Coop."

TBC

OMG! I am so sorry it took so long to update! The night I was supposed to update I went to church and I ended up spending the night somewhere else. Then after I got home the next afternoon, I ended up with a HUGE headache! I was miserable. Finally I write this update! I'm so sorry, I feel so bad for not updating.


	12. Catalina

Summer in the City

Chapter 12

Summer stood at the door of the Cohen Mansion and watched her boyfriend try to lug her suitcases up the steps. Coco barked at him as he did.

"Cohen, I can get them in a minute. Let's just go in." Summer pleaded. They had been standing there for 5 minutes while he tried to get her bags up the steps. But he insisted he would bring them up like a gentleman would.

"Summer, I am going to do this." He persisted. "How much did you pack in these bags?" Seth huffed.

"Please." She sighed. _"Please._ Let me help you." Summer begged.

"This weekend I told you I was going to take care of you and I'm not going to break my promise." He smiled up at her and she rolled her eyes.

"And I'm telling you that I would feel much better if we would go in your parents house and relax." She grinned slightly as she saw him think this over.

"Fine." He agreed and Summer walked down and grabbed two of her bags from Seth's grip and carried them up the steps and over the threshold.

"Come on Cohen." She smiled as she looked at Seth's shocked face. "I did box, remember." She told him as she walked into the house and Seth was left with one tiny carry-on bag to bring in.

Summer greeted Kirsten who was grabbing the linen for Summer and Seth's bed in the guest room.

"Hi Summer, did you finally get Seth in?" She asked, the sheets piled high over her eyes.

"Yeah, he should be coming in any second."

"Do you want some lunch before you go?" Kirsten asked before walking up the stairs.

"Nah. I just want to go see Coop." Summer explained softly. "Can you give me her address?"

"Sure. I think Sandy has it. But I'll get it from him, hold on." Kirsten walked over to the intercom and pressed the button. "Sandy, what's Ryan's address?"

A muffled sound was heard and then Sandy's voice came over. "Hold on." There was silence and then it came back on. After he gave her the address, he told Summer to say hi to Ryan and Marissa for him.

Kirsten smiled at Summer, "are you surprised that Marissa has a baby?"

"Yeah, I never expected her too. It will be different." Summer replied. She always imagined Cohen and her having a baby before Coop did. It never seemed like Marissa liked kids that much anyways.

"Well, I should make your bed. Once you find Cohen, ask him if he wants lunch." Kirsten instructed and walked out the door.

Summer sighed heavily and knew she had to talk to her estranged friend.

538792428974 234234

Summer sat in the Cohen's expensive car at the curb of Marissa and Ryan's abode.

She fiddled with her fingers nervously as she looked out her window to their home. It was small and kind of trashy but Summer really didn't care. There was a small sofa on the porch and the door looked to be broken or something.

Summer lowered her sunglasses and sighed again. She had to talk to her.

They hadn't talked since senior year when everything went haywire.

Summer stepped out of the car and locked it. Slowly she stepped on the driveway and up the path.

Again she stopped and looked at the door. What the heck. Knock. She told herself. She did and almost immediately a slim tall woman appeared with a baby on her hip.

"Summer?" Marissa gasped quietly. Was that really her once best friend at her door after Marissa cussed her out those oh so many years ago.

"Hi Coop." Summer greeted, looking at her friend. "You look good." She smiled at her.

The baby started to cry and Marissa shifted her on her hip. "Catalina, baby. Shhh."

"You want to come in?" Marissa asked nervously.

"Sure, thanks." It was awkward but they had to get over their differences one time or another.

"So you came back to Newport." Summer commented, nodding her head as she did.

"Yeah, Ryan wanted to come back." Marissa sat down on a beat up couch and motioned for Summer to join her.

Summer smiled and sat.

"That's awesome."

"How's New York?" Her best friend during high school questioned, bouncing Catalina on her knee.

"Different from here. We like it." Summer grinned looking around Coop's place.

"Why are you back?" Marissa asked with a little edge to her voice. Maybe get straight to the point.

"I needed to get away. A week ago I was mugged in an alley and it frightened me. I thought I'd better take some time away from the Big Apple." Summer hesitated. "I also heard you were back."

Coop nodded embarrassed. "I'm sorry for chewing you out." She said with her head down.

"It's all the past Coop. It's time to move on from the bad and live life." Summer smiled at her friend.

"I missed you."

"Really?"

"I did. I got help after I left and I realized how much I missed having my best friend around." Summer felt like she was going to start sobbing. Everything was so hectic in her life that sometimes she just had to cry to get the emotion/stress out.

"Thanks Coop." Summer moved over to her friend and gave her a hug.

"Summer, have you met my daughter?" She looked up with tear-filled eyes and lifted her daughter out of her arms and into Summer's.

"Hey Catalina. You have a really pretty name." She giggled as the little blond haired baby giggled and smiled. "How old is she?"

"10 months."

"She's gorgeous. She looks just like you."

Summer settled back into the sofa and looked at the little baby. "I always wondered what you would look like with a baby."

"And how did that look?"

"Wonderful." Summer announced. Maybe Summer and Marissa were going to make it after all.

45908274578290834 32

Marissa and Summer spent the rest of the afternoon talking about everything that had happened while they were apart. Summer felt peaceful as she did. No stress, no pressure, no memories of bad. She just sat back and had a girl talk with her best friend.

The front door opened and Summer jumped.

"Marissa, I'm telling you we should do something with this door." Ryan groaned as he tried to shut it.

"Hey!" Marissa greeted. "We have company." He turned around and saw Summer holding his baby.

"Hey Summer!" He said happily, walking over to them. "I thought you lived in New York. Did I miss something." He actually smiled at her while Summer grinned.

"I do. Cohen and I are just visiting for a while.."

"Wow. Seth and Summer back in Newport." He shook his head as Summer tried to shove him.

"Cohen is really excited to see you."

"Who would have guessed?" He joked. After 6 years he was finally reuniting with his best friends.

"When did you become so talkative?" Summer laughed, bouncing Catalina.

"When we left we didn't have Seth doing all the talking and we found out we could actually talk."

Summer shook her head.

"So how is Seth?"

"He's good. He adores his comic book."

"I read them every month." Ryan announced and Summer didn't believe him.

"No sum, he does." Marissa added.

"Really? Someone else in this world likes to read about Atomic County?"

It was good to be back.

TBC

SHORT CHAPTER BUT I KNEW I SHOULD WRITE SOMETHING BEFORE SCHOOL STARTS TOMORROW. I MIGHT BE REALLY BUSY SO MAYBE DON'T EXPECT AN UPDATE ON EITHER STORY FOR A WHILE. SORRY

REVIEW!


	13. California Surfing!

Summer In the City

Chapter 13 (my favorite number)

AN: So sorry, it took forever to update!

A correction on my last chapter that one of my very helpful reviewers noticed. I accidentally said that Kirsten called Seth "COHEN". So sorry, I get confused sometimes. I actually call Seth, Cohen whenever I'm talking about him so I usually have to try to remember not to use it. My bad, sorry.

Summer tossed over in the queen-sized bed in Seth's old bedroom and tried not to think of the bad dream she had just had. Even how hard she tried not too, the dream/ memory kept re-paying in her mind.

"_Bitch!" Her father slapped her and she tried to scramble away from his grip. Summer in a pair of care-bear PJ's with tears streaming down her face, kept yanking her limbs away from her father as he tried to grab at her. Summer was fed up with the nightly attempt from her father to feel "good"._

_The left side of her pajama shirt was off her shoulder and the top 4 buttons were undone from his attempts. His nails had ripped into her skin on her arm and a small trace of blood ran down her wrist._

"_You bastard." He pounced over her body and slammed her on her bed with her screaming. No 15-year-old should go through this. _

"_You shut up." His hand slowly wandered to her shirt and unbuttoned them as she squirmed beneath him. His other hand pressed her thigh down so she would stay still._

_Her teeth gritted as he took her shirt and opened it reveling herself._

"_You are going to burn in hell." She cried as he moved his attention further down._

"_Ha, At least we will be together." He laughed maliciously._

Summer shook her head once again and tried to envision little fairies dancing on clouds.

It didn't work. The same picture kept going on and finally she had to get up and do something. She couldn't take this torture anymore.

Walking down into the kitchen she saw Sandy sitting by the table and eating a bagel.

"Hey." She greeted, rummaging through the refrigerator for the carton of OJ.

"Hey Summer. Why up this early?" It definitely was early; 5:26 to be exact. They both sat down by the table and stared at an imaginary piece of dust on the table.

"Couldn't sleep." She explained, yawning.

"Sorry," Sandy drank his orange juice and took another bite of his bagel.

"That's okay. Why are you up?" Summer returned the question.

"Going out to surf at 6. Just getting some grub." He replied, getting up and heading over to the sink to empty his glass and plate into the sink. "Want to come?"

"Sure." Summer agreed. She had never gone surfing; it wasn't that she didn't want to, it was just that she had never gotten the chance.

"GREAT!" Sandy exclaimed excitedly. "Kirsten and Seth never wanted to join me. Kirsten is afraid of the fish and Seth always wanted to go sailing instead." He walked over to the living room and grabbed a large surfboard. "Go get on your suit and I will grab the extra board in the garage." He directed and they both headed their different directions.

10 minutes later Summer walked down the stairs with a towel around her neck and a small bikini around her thin body. She walked into the garage where Sandy was waiting in the car; she jumped in the passenger seat.

"Off we go!" Sandy hollered loudly, excited to have company. Summer chuckled slightly.

When they arrived at the beach, there was hardly anyone there. It seemed strange to Summer but maybe most people weren't morning people. She sure wasn't.

"Summer, grab the blue board and follow me." He already had a yellow board in his arms and was walking towards the beach. Summer did what she was told and lugged the heavy board over to the water.

"Okay Summer, this is how you surf." He gave a 10 minute lecture of what to do and then they ran into the water to enjoy the waves.

"Thanks sandy!" Summer shouted to him as they both impacted with the water and a wave crashed into them.

"Don't thank me. You're the one I have to thank." He smiled and swam out into the crystal blue water.

25394823 4902834 920384

Summer and Sandy came home soaking wet and laughing. Seth who was watching Dr Phil with his mom looked up.

"Hey Sum." She leaned over the couch and gave him a kiss.

"Hi."

"Where'd you go? I got up and you're gone." He wiped the water off his face from the water she dripped and she giggled.

"I went surfing! It was awesome. I actually got up." Summer re-told the story proudly. Sandy backed her story 100.

"Seth you should have seen her. She looked like a pro out there."

"Yeah, Cohen. You should come surf with us tomorrow." She was laughing and was out of breath from having such a good time.

"Yeah, I will." Seth grinned and looked between his father and Summer. He was glad they had such a good time.

"So," Kirsten paused. "What is everyone going to do today?"

"I'm off to work." Sandy interrupted walking to his bedroom.

"Summer? Seth?" Kirsten asked.

"I am going to go over to see Ryan. Do you want to come Summer?" Seth asked.

"Sure. I love to see Coop and Cat again. Cohen, you won't believe how much Ryan talked. He talks more then you."

"Summer, I highly doubt that. No one can talk more then my gibberish." Seth declared proudly. It was true but Ryan did seem to talk more.

"You'll see, Cohen. You'll be blown away." Summer grinned and walked upstairs to change.

2938742398493208 423

Summer and Seth both walked up to the Atwood/Cooper residence and knocked on the door, which still hung oddly.

"Hi." Marissa immediately appeared at the door like she was expecting them.

"Hi Coop!" Summer hugged her. "Where's my niece?" She asked peeking in the house for Catalina.

"She's sleeping." Marissa replied and looked at Seth. "Hi Seth." She hugged him and allowed the both of them to enter the house. "Sorry about the door. Ryan sat he would fix it later." They walked into the house and Seth kept looking around.

"Very cozy." He announced. Summer kicked him in the ribs and he gave a "oww"

"No need for sarcasm Seth. We know it needs a lot of fixing up." Marissa replied kind of embarrassed.

"No, no. Marissa. I like it. I wasn't joking. This is what regular people outside of Newport has. I like it." He emphasized the "like".

Marissa shrugged and sat on the couch.

"Ryan should be home soon. He gets off at 3."

"Cool." Seth nodded, sitting next to his girlfriend on the couch.

"Ditto." Summer grinned.

"Where does he work?" he asked, breaking the moment of silence.

"At Warner and Craig construction yard." Marissa replied.

A small cry came from a room in the back and Marissa excused herself.

Summer eyed him. "What? I said it was cozy. It was a compliment!" Seth defended.

"Cozy?" She repeated.

"Fine. Next time I will say it's delightful." Seth sighed and waited until Marissa returned.

324324532 54325353

Seth played on the floor with Catalina until the front door opened and Ryan walked in.

"Hi." He waved as he saw Summer talking animatedly to his girlfriend.

"Hey!" Summer waved back.

Seth got up from the floor and went to hug him.

"Hey!" Ryan greeted and hugged him back.

"Long time no see, Bro." Seth patted him on the back. "We've got a lot of catch up on."

"We do, we do." Ryan smiled and went to sit on the couch next to Marissa.

"Oh and if I can say, your house is delightful." Seth complimented, joining Summer and flopping Cat on his lap.

"Thanks." Ryan replied while Summer just shook her head.

The Fab Four were back together.

TBC

Sorry, once again that it took so long. Please review!


	14. Red Eye

Summer in the City

Chapter 14

AN: Thanks you guys for bearing with me while school is going. I know I should be updating more but sometimes I just need to relax and have an OC marathon. LOL.

I know this story takes place in the future but for the purpose of my story, my story is still when they are 22 but they are 22 now. Get it? All the events that are happening now in the US are happening in my story.

Seth and Summer spent hours talking to Ryan and Marissa. Hours-literally. Summer laid out on the floor with little Catalina crawling over her slender figure while Seth, Marissa, and Ryan all sat on the beat-up couch.

"Batman rocked, dude!" Seth defended, sitting up as Ryan just dissed it.

"Come on, it wasn't like the other batman's. He was dark."

Seth shook his head in disbelief. "Ryan my man, Batman is dark. It's the best of all the Batman's."

Summer sat up. "Can we talk about something other then Batman or Superman?" She groaned. The past 30 minutes, Ryan and Seth had been discussing the latest comic book movies and action figures. Who really did care if the Superman action figure had its left foot a half-millimeter shorter then its right? Honestly?

"I ditto Sum." Marissa announced board to death by the conversation.

"Thanks Coop." Summer grinned at her and then turned her attention on the boys.

"Let's see a movie." She suggested. "Girls pick."

Ryan and Seth groaned. They were probably going to end up watching a Hillary Duff or Mandy Moore movie where the girl is an outsider and in the last 2 minutes they kiss their crush. BORING!

"No, let the guys pick." Seth whined.

"No way." Marissa and Summer both agreed together.

"Come on. I don't want to see a click-flick."

"Cohen, last time you went to one of them you cried."

"Exactly. My little heart can't take another one of those." He pleaded.

Summed smiled at him. "Red eye?" Summer asked. At least they could see a movie they would like, especially if they were paying for it.

"Oh yeah!" Marissa perked up. "It has Rachel McAdams. She's from my favorite movie."

"So guys? Red Eye or Must Love Dogs?"

Seth and Ryan looked at each other and shrugged. "Red Eye it is."

82458290384523498

Ryan and Marissa sat by the aisle with Cat on Marissa's lap who was playing with the empty popcorn bag. Summer sat next to Seth who was next to Catalina's empty seat. Summer snuggled against her boyfriend's side as Rachel McAdams' character was in the airplane bathroom trying to escape.

Summer screamed as the events on the screen drastically turned worst. Seth grabbed her hand and squeezed it comfortingly.

She looked up to him. "Hi." She whispered.

Seth grinned. "Hey."

Summer leaned over and gave him a kiss.

"Hey." Summer returned.

"Do you want to leave?" Seth asked. The movie was great but there were better things to do.

"Sure." Summer sat up. "Coop. We're going to get some air." Summer whispered to Marissa but she was too interested in the movie.

Seth and Sum slid out of the row and out of the auditorium.

"So…" Summer began. "Are you going to come surfing with me tomorrow? Your dad would want you to come."

Seth dragged his feet as they reached the exit of the theater.

"If you want me too."

"I do. Thanks." Summer leaned onto her tippy-toes and pressed a soft kiss to Cohen's lips. They stayed connected like that for a few moments before Summer broke it.

"I have a question."

"Okay. I have an answer. Let's see if they match." Seth responded looking down at her chocolate swirls of brown eyes.

"I miss it here." She breathed slowly. "I really do."

"Nope, not it. Mine was popcorn." Seth grinned and Summer tried to push him.

"Cohen… I was being serious." She frowned and started to walk over to the pier.

"Summer, sorry." He walked over to her and smiled. "I miss it here too."

"I don't know if I want to be in New York anymore." She whispered, as if she was telling a huge secret.

"Wow." Seth admitted. "I thought you loved New York?"

She looked up at him. "I did." _Past tense._ "And I know that you have your job there and everything but I just wanted to tell you what I was feeling."

Seth nodded at this wordlessly. He never really liked New York as much as Summer but he never wanted to hurt Summer's feelings by saying he'd rather be back in Newport.

Because of course everyone knew how much he hated Newport Beach with the water polo players and snobby cheerleaders. But he actually kind of liked the OC when there wasn't a water polo player looking for a human punching bag or the latest gossip surfacing.

"Hey guys! Marissa screamed from the entrance of the theater. "You just decided to leave us?" She hollered upset. Ryan was carrying a tiny sleeping Catalina and he shrugged.

"We didn't leave you. I told you we were going to get some fresh air." Summer told her, walking over to them. Seth followed.

"Oh." Marissa looked calmer. "Sorry."

"So did you like the movie?" Seth asked cautiously. He didn't want to get on Marissa's bad side.

"We left in the middle of it." Ryan answered and looked over at his girl friend.

She blushed.

"So what do you guys want to do now?"

"Pizza?"

2908432 49285 9083425

The 4 of them plus Catalina sat in a booth at the hippest pizza parlor in town.

"Remember the time when Ryan and Cohen went after that cat who feel in their pool and couldn't get out. They tried to be the 'macho men' and go in with their clothes on." Summer began.

"Oh, but they insisted in taking their shirts off. Hint, hint." Marissa interrupted laughing.

"Yeah, and so they both go in the pool and tried to grab the cat." Summer tried to continue but every time she tried to say the next word she erupted in a new batch of giggles.

"Anyways," Marissa continued. "You guys went in and the cat attacked you." She began laughing. "Didn't you guys end up with lots of stitches on your chest?" She looked at Seth.

"I got 7 and Seth got 11." Ryan answered and he shook his head. "We definitely weren't the brightest back then."

"Then?" Marissa chuckled. "How about now?"

"Then." He repeated.

"Ok ok. This is a good one. Just about a week ago, Ryan here, goes and turns on the garbage disposal and a knife falls in. It's being whacked around like a chainsaw or something and Ryan was reading a newspaper!" Summer started laughing with Marissa and the boys were quiet. They didn't like being laughed at.

"Our turn." Seth announced.

Summer stared at him. "Girls are more intelligent then guys."

"Really? How about the time you guys got stranded by the airport and you couldn't get home because you didn't know how to fix a flat tire?" Ryan told, eyeing the girls with an "I told you so" look.

"I said intelligent, not tool-y." Summer answered.

"That's the worst comeback I've ever heard!" Seth gasped.

"Ha, ha, Cohen." Summer shook her head. "You haven't heard the end of this."

"Is that a threat?"

"Promise."_ Banter._

9082590872358390258

It was nearly midnight before Seth, Summer, Marissa, Ryan, and Catalina arrived at the Atwood/Cooper house. Summer was yawning every 2 minutes and Marissa had already fallen asleep at the arcade. Catalina was sleeping soundlessly in her stroller and all seemed at peace.

"Cohen, let's go to bed." Summer announced groggily.

"Okay, honey-buns." Ryan gave him a weird look. "It's the only time where she won't smack me for saying it. She's too tried to slap me." He shrugged.

"Bed." Summer repeated like she was 3.

"We have to get home first, sugar-lips."

"Go to bed now. Here."

Marissa interrupted. "You guys could stay here. It could be like a sleepover."

Ryan nodded agreeing and Summer smiled.

"Okay, why not." Seth announced. "But Ryan I am not sharing a bed with you again. All you did was talk about your date with captain oats."

TBC

Review! I am 100 percent sure this is the worst chapter of Summer in the City but bear/bare with me, I'm getting set up for my next chap.


	15. As Graceful as a Swan

Summer in the City

Chapter 15

AN: So sorry it took so long. I have been so busy.

Marissa, Ryan, Seth, Summer, and Sandy stood in line at the surf-board rental shop right at the edge of the beach. There were 2 people in front of them; one of whom was talking incessantly on her cell phone about the latest job opening at Wet Seal and the other person was talking to the man who sold the surf boards.

It was bright and early and Summer had managed to drag Marissa and Ryan into going surfing along with Seth. Sandy only had 2 extra boards so they had to rent two extras for Ryan and Marissa.

"Coop! This is going to be so fun. When I went with Sandy last week, the waves were totally awesome." Summer exclaimed; she had eaten too much sugar this morning and this caused her to be extra hyper about everything.

"Summer, calm down." Seth put a hand on her back. He was happy that she was enjoying her vacation without so much as a word about the mugger but sometimes she got a little insane.

"Shut it, Cohen." She grabbed his hand off her back and let gravity pull it to his side again.

"Sum, I know this is going to be fun but what if I totally suck?" Marissa asked nervously. She had gotten Kirsten to watch Catalina and now she was standing next to Summer in a skimpy bikini with Ryan's arm over her shoulder.

"You won't suck. I thought I would be awful but I did fine after a couple shaky starts. Don't worry." Summer laughed lightly and placed her fists on her hips waiting for the line to move up. The man had left and the girl talking on her cell phone didn't notice that she should move up.

"Hey lady. There's a line and you should get off your damn cell and get your surf board". The man at the counter looked up at her strangely and the girl on the cell looked pissed but walked up to talk to the man.

"Whoa Sum," Seth looked at her and sighed. Summer was Summer with her rage blackouts and all.

"So who's excited about surfing?" Sandy asked, trying to lighten the mood.

A chorus of me's sounded and Sandy nodded.

"Cohen, I bet your going to fall flat on your face." She chuckled and watched Seth's expression.

"Unlike you, I am going to look like a swan on the water, I am so graceful." The girls laughed at this. Seth Cohen graceful?

"Hey! Don't make fun of me. You'll see!" He announced, trying to look macho. This time Sandy joined in with the girls.

"Dad! The power of men; don't join the girls!" He whined but his father just laughed.

"Son," Sandy started but burst into a fit of laughter. "It's just that…" He trailed off laughing and Seth looked indignant.

"Seth, you did just say "you" and "swan" in the same sentence" Ryan chuckled.

"Do not diss my 'man power'." Seth shook his head at them. They laughed

Finally the girl on the cell phone left and Sandy asked the man to rent two boards.

The transaction was done so fast, Summer had to wonder what took the other two so long.

They all walked down to the shore with their individual boards in their hands. Marissa was having a hard time carrying hers so Ryan carried hers for her. But Seth was having the worst time of them all. He could barely even lift his, let alone carry it. He ended up pulling his across the sand.

"Cohen, be a man! Carry that thing like you own it!" Summer instructed, easily carrying hers to the edge of the sand.

"Summer, my board is heavier then yours. I gave you the light one." He announced.

"Fine, we'll switch." Summer replied knowing that all the boards were the same. Without a chance to reply, she took his and flopped it besides the other ones. He huffed.

"I guess Moses and Jesus are on your side today." He finally said. Seth looked up to the air- "what did I ever do to you?"

Sandy told them all to sit on their boards while he gave them a mini lesson on how to ride and get up on the board. After that was done, they all splashed into the water eager for a good time.

3823482349587924873

They all arrived home later that morning with tangled hair and dampened bodies from their surfing. Summer was smiling radiantly while Seth pouted. Marissa and Ryan also had pleasant expressions on their faces. But Sandy won out with his million dollar grin and his surf board in his hand; he looked like a pro.

Kirsten sat on the floor, playing with Catalina.

"Hey guys," She greeted. "How was it?"

They each gave their rambled versions of how their morning went.

"I'm glad you guys had fun. How about you Seth, how was it?"

He sighed and Summer pushed him forward.

"That bad?" Kirsten asked, looking at his expression.

"It's not my fault. Summer wouldn't give me the good board." Summer gasped.

"That's not true." She pushed him. "I kept having to change boards with you."

"Whatever," He announced and walked up to his room.

Summer shook her head. "He thought he was going to be pro." Kirsten nodded.

"Thanks Coop, Ryan for coming. Do you guys want to stay for lunch?" Summer asked them. Marissa nodded eagerly and Ryan shrugged.

"Great! I'll go get Cohen. I bet he's already drowned in self-pity though." She waved and ran up the stairs.

"Summer sure is peppy these days." Marissa observed out loud. Kirsten and Sandy nodded.

Summer ran up the stairs and opened Seth's room where they were staying. He laid on the bed, staring up to the ceiling.

"Having fun?" She asked and entered the room; she picked up Captain Oats and smiled at it. "It sure seems like a lifetime ago that we were 16 and falling in love." She noted quietly. Seth turned his head and looked at her.

"Yeah."

"I wish we still had the Summer Breeze and we could sail to wherever we wanted to."

Seth looked up at her. "You've never sailed a day in your life. Why would you want to go now?"

She sighed. "Because I would be with you day and night."

Seth sat up and she sat next to him on the bed. "And why would you want to do that?"

"Who knows." She chuckled softly and leaned on Seth's shoulder.

"Hey!" He feigned being offended.

"I'm joking." Summer replied. "Just you, me on a boat. Forever." She added the last part so quietly that he had to listen very carefully.

"It's been my dream since I was 10. Go to Tathi and catch fish right off the side of the boat. With you."

Summer looked at him with her chocolate swirls of her eyes and leaned over and kissed him.

"I love you, Cohen. Forever and ever."

234982348 32492394883948

Marissa and Ryan sat on the couch watching Playhouse Disney. Actually Catalina was but they were forced to watch too.

"I wonder what's taking them so long." Marissa asked, groaning when The Wiggles came on and sang their theme song.

"I don't know. They're probably making out or something." Ryan announced.

"Gross." She playfully hit him on the stomach and he frowned.

"What? It's probably true."

"Well, I am going to get them." She announced and got up. "Watch Cat."

Marissa walked up the flight of stairs and came up to Seth's old bedroom.

She heard talking; more like serious talking. She put her ear up against the door and she knew not to interrupt.

"Cohen, I had another nightmare about my dad." Summer told Seth.

"You mean about when he like …." He trailed off not wanting to say the dreaded word.

"Raped me?" She finished for him. "Yeah."

Marissa pulled away from the door after she heard that. Summer had been molested by her dad? Her thoughts were running wild. Why did Summer never tell her?

"Marissa?" Kirsten voice made her jump. "Marissa, Catalina is crying for you."

Marissa turned around to Kirsten who was smiling. Within seconds Seth's door opened and Seth and Summer looked up. Summer looked shaken.

TBC.

Does Summer know that Marissa heard? Does Marissa know that Summer knows that Marissa heard? Find out on the next chapter of Summer in the City.

Please review!


	16. She knows

Summer in the City

Chapter 16

AN: WOW! Two weeks! That definitely was a long time. I was sick the whole past week and was in bed. I couldn't write. So here is the next chapter of Summer in the City, Finally!

Summer looked up with an ashen face to Marissa. She jumped when she saw Summer staring at her. Seth stood behind Summer with his hand on her lower back; he, too, was wondering if she had heard.

Confused, Kirsten didn't know why everyone was so uptight and surprised. All she did was tell Marissa that her daughter wanted her; it wasn't that big of deal.

"Marissa!" Ryan's voice was heard as footsteps sounded on the stairs and the soft whimper of Catalina was audible.

"Up here." Marissa faintly replied. She walked towards Ryan's figure as he arrived and took her baby from him. "Hey, baby." She cooed. Seth and Summer stayed silent and Kirsten casually walked back down stairs, confused.

"Hey guys, why so quiet?" Ryan asked, looking at the couple in front of them.

Seth looked up quickly and chuckled. "huh? Me, quiet? Impossible." He announced with an airy feel to it.

Summer sighed deeply and softly gave a giggle. "Cohen," She paused as if she forgot her train of thought. "Never mind." Again, she remained silent. The quietness was unnerving but none of them made a sound.

Finally, sick of the silence, Seth turned towards Summer. "How about lunch?"

Thankful for the rescue, they all rambled their agreement.

"Sounds great." Ryan announced; he was perplexed about why Marissa all of a sudden was skittish and so quiet. Did something happen in the few minutes she had left him?

"Marissa, let's go see if we can help Kirsten with anything." He said and she nodded carrying their daughter with them down the stairs.

After they were gone, Seth felt Summer release a huge sigh and he chuckled, discontent.

"Well, I guess the secret's out of the bag." He announced softly so nobody else would hear.

She didn't respond but stepped back into Seth's room and collapsed on the bed throwing a pillow over her head.

He followed and heard a faint whimper from underneath the pillow. Seth sat next to her on the bed and slowly rubbed the base of her back to release the tension.

"I guess the Cohen sarcasm doesn't have the best timing." He admitted, apologizing.

She continued to sob under the pillow, not speaking or sticking her head out from underneath its hiding.

"We don't even know she knows. She probably didn't even hear us. What's the odds, right?" He added, trying to make her feel better. They didn't know that Marissa had heard anything so why be all upset.

More muffled sobs and sniffles and Seth leaned down towards the pillow.

"No matter what I've got your back. That's all that matters. You and me. Got that?" He whispered as he rubbed small circles onto her back. Slowly, after a minute's consult, her head re-appeared from under the purple pillow. With a steady stream of tears flowing, she still tried to smile at him.

"That's my girl. Now let's go have a good lunch." Summer sighed again and stood up following Seth.

Her hands moved to wipe the tears away from her eyes, "Cohen, I'm going to go splash water on my face and re-do my make-up."

"Okay." He gave a half-wave and walked down the stairs.

87979698798790800 0

Summer stood staring at her pallid face in the mirror; her hair had came disheveled from the surfing and she was still in her now-dry bathing suit.

Her eyes had little dark circles under them and she softly touched it with the tip of her finger. Why had her life turned out so crappy?

A faint knock was heard at the door and she jumped.

"Who is it?" She asked, putting down the small bottle of foundation.

"me." Marissa answered softly.

Summer quickly grabbed the bottle and dabbed some foundation around her eyes so it hadn't looked like she had been crying.

"Yeah?" Summer added. "What's up?"

Marissa stood at the other side of the door. Did Summer know she knew?

"Ummm, Kirsten told me to come up and tell you lunch is ready. Well, lunch has arrived." She laughed at that. "You almost done?"

Summer opened the bathroom door and smiled at her friend. "Yep. You hungry?" She had on a fake smile and walked down the stairs with Marissa.

"Starving." Marissa blurted.

"Well, good. Me too."

As they walked down, Summer looked over towards the kitchen where Seth was looking at her with a perplexed look on his face.

She smiled at him and he walked a few steps towards her.

"GOOD! YOU'RE ALL HERE!" Sandy announced quite loudly. "FINALLY, I'M ABOUT READY TO EAT A HORSE."

"Sandy, you're going to scare Catalina by being so loud." Kirsten shushed him.

Marissa moved over towards Ryan while Seth stepped by Summer.

"That's okay, Kirsten." Marissa began.

"Nonsense. Sandy shouldn't be yelling anyways."

"Honey… Don't spoil my fun." Sandy laughed, dishing out some of the Chinese that had arrived.

Kirsten pouted as she handed Summer a plate.

"Well, next time maybe I will make lunch myself." She threatened.

Seth and Sandy groaned. "I will never visit you again if you do that, mom." He warned.

Kirsten feigned being offended.

"I bet your cooking isn't that bad." Marissa defended Kirsten.

"You've never tried it, lucky duck." Seth remarked jealously.

"Maybe Friday night I will cook you guys all a family cooked meal." Kirsten announced.

"NO!" Seth whined and Summer laughed at him. She had tried her cooking once when it was just Kirsten and her one night and she had to admit it was a disaster. Summer had to take over ¼ of the way through.

"Okay." Marissa agreed with Kirsten. "Let's have a home cooked meal. Girls cook." She said triumphantly. Marissa wasn't a chief by any means since Ryan did all the cooking at home. Summer also wasn't the best cook but she got by. She was the best of the girls in the cooking department but that wasn't saying much because she usually got distracted and left the food to burn.

"Have I ever told you guys of the time Summer was left to cook meatloaf for my boss?" Seth broadcasted. Summer groaned. She had hated this story but Seth called it a conversation piece.

"No. What happened?" Ryan asked and all of the Cohen's waited for him to continue.

"Well, my boss was going to come over to our apartment for dinner. He wanted to talk to be about a new character on the comic book. Anyways, Summer decided to cook for him after my failed attempts for trying to get her to hire a caterer."

"I told you I wasn't going to have some chief cook for us!" Summer exclaimed indignantly.

"Can I finish my story?" he asked.

Summer eyed him but nodded.

" So ANYWAYS she decides to cook meatloaf for him. She goes out and buys like 4 cookbooks and she starts preparing it all. She's doing all right so I think she has it under control. I leave because I forgot to buy the drinks so I go to the store.

"He promised me he would remember to get the drinks on his way home from work." She interrupted again. He looked at her.

"Sorry." She added. "Continue."

"SO I leave for 30 minutes and when I come home the apartment is on fire." He concluded and everyone gasped.

"Sum, you set the apartment on fire?" Marissa asked, giggling.

"It's not my fault. Cohen, here made French fries the night before and he dropped the fries in the oven. I left to take Coco on a quick walk before Seth's boss came and I left the meatloaf cooking. It's not my fault the French fries caught on fire." She explained.

"And who forgot the check the stove? And who knew not to leave a stove unattended?"

Summer jabbed her elbow into his ribs and he groaned.

"So what happened?" Ryan asked.

"Well, the fire department came and extinguished the fire and we had to hire a guy to take the fumes out. We also had to buy a new stove and countertops and re-paint the walls." Seth announced, mocking Summer.

"Hey!"

"Hey, what?" Seth laughed.

"Cohen, shut it." They all laughed at the couple. Summer seemed more at ease but Marissa was studying her actions.

Her father raped Summer so many years ago before her dad had died? Why didn't she ever tell her or why didn't her father ever go to jail? Why didn't Summer tell the police or revolt against her father. Maybe Marissa would never know.

8976867878897 87 87987t6767

After lunch, Marissa, Ryan and Catalina all said their goodbyes to the Cohen's and left back home.

"I had a good time." Ryan said, getting into the car.

"Yeah." Marissa said quietly in the next seat.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I overheard something before lunch."

"What?"

Ryan hadn't a clue what she was talking about. What had she overheard?

"Remember when I went up to get Summer and Seth?"

He nodded.

"I overheard Summer say she was raped by her dad."

"Oh god."

She gave him a look.

"Then Kirsten came up and Summer and Seth heard us. I don't know if they know I heard." She was looking down at her hands.

"How could she never tell us?" She asked.

"Seth would have told me." Ryan said. "He tells me everything. Even when he's not supposed to. He can't keep secrets."

"What do I do now? Confront her? Not tell her?" She asked.

TBC

Not much happening in this chapter but something **very** important will happen next chapter. So now Ryan knows and now whats going to happen next?

Please review and I'm sorry about the lack of updates last week. I probably will write the next chapter of TSOKC today.


	17. A friendship of lies

Summer in the City

Chapter 17

"Cohen, I'm going to take Coco on a walk." Summer announced to the half-dead body on the bed.

Seth mumbled something half-understandable to Summer and she shook her head and grabbed Coco's leash from the nightstand.

"Okay. Bye." She murmured to him and shut the door so the outside noise wouldn't wake him.

"Coco!" She called for the dog. The chocolate lab finally appeared and ran over to her master.

"Do you want to go on a walk, girl?" The dog jumped on her and licked her face. Summer attached the leash to the collar and looked up when she heard footsteps coming up the steps.

"Summer, you have a visitor." Kirsten voice announced as she walked in front of the visitor.

"Umm. Thanks Mrs. Cohen." She stood up and gave a wave to Marissa.

"Hey Coop. What's up?" She smiled at her friend who was standing in the hallway with a sort of nervous look on her face.

"Oh, nothing. Just coming to talk with you. Are you going somewhere?" Marissa scrunched her eyebrows slightly as she looked at Summer holding Coco's leash with the dog whining softly to get out.

"I'm taking Coco for a walk. You want to come?" She asked; maybe she could figure out some of the dire details she wanted to find out.

Marissa smiled. "Sure."

"Great. Well, let's go before Cohen wakes up. I always tell him when I leave but he never remembers when he gets up so he gets all worried about where I am."

"Oh." She nodded as they walked out the door.

"So does Ryan have Catalina today?" Summer asked softly, watching her dog run along the edge of the freshly-cut grass.

"Yeah, it's his day off and so I let him take her for the morning."

"He doesn't mind?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Nah, she plays with her dolls for hours and he just watches football."

"Oh." Summer chuckled as she pictured Ryan watching football. She had never seen him watch it once but neither had she with Cohen. They never seemed like football kind of guys.  
"So are we going to the park?" Marissa asked as she didn't realize where they were going.

"No, I was just going to take her on a walk by the beach. I take the back route because it's much prettier then taking the road."

"Okay, I just didn't know. That's nice." Marissa walked a few steps behind Summer and quietly hummed a song.

"Are you excited for the Sunday night family dinner tomorrow?" Summer inquired after their walk had become uncomfortably silent for her.

"Yeah, I don't think Kirsten is as bad of the cook as you portray her as."

Summer almost choked laughing so hard. "Well, then you're in for a shocker. She's about as bad as a cook as could be imagined."

Marissa smiled. "I think you are over reacting. I am going to have faith in Kirsten's cooking."

"Well, you have a big 'I told you so' in your future." She giggled.

33249082309548203958439024

They reached the beach in no time as they rated and graded all the guys surfing in the water.

"A-. He could work those abs harder." She smiled as a Marissa burst into a fit of giggles.

"Wait, you have Seth who has like no abs. I don't get it." She asked perplexed.

"A girl can dream, can't she." She replied snapping her fingers.

"Yes she can." Marissa answered softly.

She had been quiet most of the morning and the silence between them was unbearable to her. She couldn't stand not talking about her feeling to Summer. She needed to get things clear with her friend. No deep dark secrets that would haunt them for life. She needed to let out her knowledge of everything.

"Speaking of dreams," She paused but did not continue. Her voice was low but it signaled the point of the conversation she wanted to start.

Summer got what she was thinking and froze in her spot.

"you overheard us?" Summer inquired almost inaudibly.

Marissa didn't look at her and didn't reply.

Summer nodded to herself. "WOW." She mumbled. "Darn, I wish I could erase that moment so badly." She shook her head in disgust with herself.

"How much did you hear?" Summer asked, realizing she should know what Marissa knew.

"Your father raped you." Summer's best friend stated.

"Okay, well…" She began.

"Is there more?" Marissa eyebrows frowned.

"Let's just start with one thing, shall we?" Summer answered sharply. Summer had stopped walking a while ago and she knew they better sit down because this was going to be a long drawn out thing.

"Okay, before I tell you anything more, you HAVE to promise me that you cannot tell anyone- not Seth's parents and especially not Ryan. Promise?" Summer demanded, making herself seem strong even though she felt like she was dying on the inside.

Marissa eyed her friend and nodded. She couldn't tell her now that Ryan knew- she had to know what happened.

"Okay, When I was in freshman year, my dad started getting drunk after Pam left him. I was the only one left in the house. That's when I found him getting creepier. I'd find him in my room in my drawers or 'accidentally' opening my bathroom door during my showers. I thought I was going crazy by thinking this but one night he came into my room in the middle of the night and raped me." Summer repeated these details with as little emotion as she could.

She couldn't stand to be weak in front of Marissa. For years when they were in high school, Summer would be the best friend who would comfort and give advice when things got tough and unfair to Marissa; now the tables were turned and Summer didn't want to believe it.

"Oh my god, Sum. I'm so sorry." Marissa said to her friend. How could a father be so wicked to her daughter. "Why didn't you report it?"

"He threatened me. I know it sounds so freakin dumb now but when I was 15 it sounded so terrifying."

Marissa had a horrified look on her face. "What happened when your father died? Were you glad?"

Summer closed her eyes and felt tears cloud her eyes. "To be honest, I thanked any higher power for it. It was revenge for ruining my life."

Summer felt a hand go against her shoulder and hug her.

"I would have too, Sum. I would have too." Marissa assured her as she felt Summer's tears press against her skin.

2349082349032849032 84

"Hey mom, Where's Summer?" Seth asked groggily, just waking up.

Kirsten was watching Opera and didn't hear her son.

"MOM! Where is Summer?" He asked urgently.

She looked up at him and gave him a 'what did you just say' look.

"Where's Summer? She's not in bed." He combed his fingers through his curls.

"She went on a walk, sweetie, with Marissa." She answered and went back to watching her show.

"When will she be back?" He asked again.

"Not sure, she never told me. She left a while ago. She should be back anytime now."

Seth nodded. 'at least she was safe.'

He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a plain bagel and popped it into the toaster.

The doorbell rang; "I'll get it." He called towards the family room where his mom was engulfed in her show. Seth never did picture his mom as an Opera kind of girl.

He walked to the door and opened it wide revealing Ryan standing there.

"Hey buddy!" He greeted and hugged his brother.

"Hey Seth, is now a bad time?" He asked seriously.

"No, I'm just having a bagel. Want to join in the festivities?" He raised his eyebrows waiting for an answer. Ryan nodded and entered the house.

"Sure, why not." They both walked into the kitchen and Seth grabbed another bagel out of the sack.

"So bro, what's the special occasion?" The toaster popped up his bagel and he stuck a fork into the bagel to get it out.

"I needed to talk to you about something. After." He eyed Seth which meant he was serious about what he wanted to talk about.

Seth nodded. "Okay, we can do that." He grabbed the cream cheese out of the fridge just as Ryan's bagel popped up. "In the mean time, wanna play some Playstation?"

"Sure."

"Great." Seth smiled and handed Ryan his plate with a freshly toasted bagel on it.

098345903845984345

Summer sat on the bench crying with Marissa about her father and the mugger.

"If your dad was alive now, what would you do?" Marissa was trying to get Summer to calm down and be relaxed about talking to her about Summer's fears.

"I'd smack him." Summer let out a soft laugh. "I'd smack him so hard."

"That's my girl. I'd smack him too. All the way to Jersey." She smiled. Summer had become less uneasy and she was actually talking about her feelings.

"Does Seth know about your feelings?" Marissa glanced at the ground as Coco lay panting on the sand.

"To some degree. I don't want him to feel sorry for me-That I wasn't brave enough to face my dad or tell anyone. I don't want that to happen so I try not to talk about it."

"Have you ever thought about going to a therapist that would help you deal with all the emotion that comes with this?"

"I think that would hurt me more than it would help." Summer sighed as she thought of this option. It seemed like nothing was going to help.

34958942085298409

After a series of bagels and video games, Ryan and Seth sat up in Seth's room. Seth didn't say anything but he could tell Ryan's mind was thinking in over-time.

"So…" Seth began quietly to jumpstart the conversation. "Let's get to business, shall we? What did you want to talk about?"

"I know about Summer, Seth. Marissa told me." He announced with an uneasy breath. "How could a father be so cruel and sick?"

Seth looked at his brother and immediately knew that Marissa had found out yesterday.

"Marissa told you?"

"Yeah. I promised I wouldn't say anything but I wanted to know if what happened was true." Ryan sat on Seth's bed.

"It's all true, dude." He sighed.

"Okay, will you not tell Summer about our little visit? Please." Ryan stood up again and looked at his brother for an answer.

"I don't know about this, Ry. Summer won't like me lying to her."

"Just don't mention it. That's not lying." Ryan pleaded. Seth nodded- _technically_ _it wasn't lying after all._

TBC

Please review. So now Marissa told Summer and while doing so lied to her about Ryan knowing. Ryan came to Seth about it and now promised he wouldn't tell her. What a lying group of friends.

I'd love it if you'd review! Thanks.

Next chapter of TSOKC hasn't been written yet but I might be able to write it today. I will try but I don't promise anything. Love ya all!


	18. Fire

Summer in the City

Chapter 18

AN: Thanks for all the inspiring reviews on Summer in the City

Summer sat at the edge of the pool with her feet dangling into the water. There was a slight breeze and her small strands of brown hair floated up with the wind.

Seth smiled at her from out the window in the Cohen house. He was so lucky. Lucky in all ways possible: gorgeous girlfriend, fantastic job, and an amazing life. Who knew; Seth Cohen actually turned out good. Seth touched the windowpane once more and walked onto the back porch.

"Hey Sum." He announced as he gripped her shoulders as a sort of standing/sitting hug. Seth joined her on the edge of the pool cement.

"Hey." She smiled and pecked him on the lips.

"Are you having fun?" Seth asked and scooted closer to her body.

"A blast." She laughed.

"Wonderful." He grinned. "Are you excited for dinner tonight?"

"Heck yeah! We are going to make the best dinner ever." She smiled again.

Today was very casual; Summer liked it that way. It reminded her of when she was a teenager. Just hanging out on the beach with Coop and watching Seth and Ryan try to dunk each other in the water. She loved it at the beach. It was the essence of summertime. Bonfires, bikinis, sand up her ass; memories she cherished.

"I hope so." She leaned over and kissed him again. Tonight was the family dinner and she was excited.

Kirsten came out onto the patio, "Hey lovebirds. I got to grab Summer from you Seth. We have to start getting the food prepared for dinner. Marissa just called and said she's on her way." Seth looked up at his mother and gave her a plea with his puppy face. Kirsten frowned.

"You guys can have five more minutes but that's it." Kirsten announced and went back into the kitchen.

Summer looked at Seth, shook her head, and giggled. Her boyfriend was such a dork.

Seth gave her his classic dorky grin and he kissed her again.

Minutes passed but it seemed like seconds.

Marissa came up from the kitchen after talking to Kitchen and had strict orders to get Summer from Seth.

"Hey Sum, Seth. Mind taking air for a second." Summer and Seth broke apart embarrassed.

"Hi Coop. You ready for me?" Summer beamed.

"We have for the past 20 minutes." She smiled and shook her head.

"So sorry, Coop. I'm ready." She got up from the ground and brushed off the imaginary lint off of her shorts. Summer waved to Seth and followed Marissa into the Cohen kitchen.

"Seems like you and Seth have been enjoying yourselves."

Summer blushed. "We have. It's our vacation and we'd like to enjoy ourselves."

"Obviously." Marissa giggled and Summer swapped her playfully.

"It's not my fault I have one of the cutest boyfriends alive."

Marissa furrowed her eyebrows "I guess not."

"So" They stood at the kitchen island where Kirsten was staring at the food looking very unsure of what to do next.

"Hey," Summer greeted. Kirsten looked up at her.

"Good, you're here. Now it's officially time to start cooking." Kirsten smiled pleasantly.

"Okay, where are the saltines. I'll start on the meatloaf." Marissa announced.

"Saltines?" Kirsten frowned.

"Yeah, like the crackers in tomato soup." Marissa prodded.

"I'm not sure. Check the pantry."

Summer walked into the walk-in and stood staring at the mountains of food that lay in the entrance.

"Hey Coop. Help." Summer whined. "I'm getting claustrophobic."

"Just what everything dinner guest wants to hear." Seth announced coming from outside.

Summer narrowed her eyes and smiled at him. "Does someone not want to eat any dinner?" She threatened.

Seth shut up immediately.

"That's better." She commented. "I never knew you had all this food. How come you always came to my house when we were in high school begging for food?" She asked skeptically.

Seth shrugged. "It was the only way I could see you eat ice cream." He grinned and Summer looked annoyed.

"Whatever. Where are the saltines?"

Seth reached up and grabbed a box of the crackers and handed it to Summer.

"Do I deserve a kiss?" He asked mischievously.

"Do you?" She asked him as she shook the box of crackers and walked out of the pantry.

He frowned as he watched her retreating figure. "Apparently not." He walked out and up the stairs to look for his old video games.

"Here Coop. I found your saltines." She handed the box to her and she started washing the potatoes before she put them in the oven.

2348903845902834590324

Seth walked to the closet in his old bedroom and took down a huge box full of his games. He frowned. He didn't want to play them all by himself. Seth shoved the box back onto the top shelf and shut the door. He threw on his sweater that previously laid on the chair and dashed down the stairs. He was going to see Ryan.

"Hey Cohen, where are you off to so quickly?" Summer asked as he opened the front door. She had put her hair up into a high pony tail that flopped on the top of her head. She had a potato in one hand and a peeler in the other.

"I'm going to see Ryan." He announced and Marissa appeared by Summer within a second.

"Make sure he gives Catalina her nap. I don't want her cranky for dinner." Marissa interrupted.

Seth rolled his eyes, "Yes mom."

Marissa went back to her food. "So, I'm going to go now." He repeated to Summer.

"Okay. Have a good time. Be prepared to smell wonderful things when you come back."

"Summer, contrary to what you think, fire doesn't smell good." He replied and dashed out the door.

It was Summer's turn to roll her eyes.

Soon enough Seth had arrived at Ryan's place. The rickety old door had been replaced and it made the house look more livable. He got out of his car and walked to the front door. Within seconds of ringing the doorbell, Ryan opened the door with a wide smile on his face.

"Hey!" Ryan said. "I'm glad you're here. I have to go grab some things I forgot at the store and I just put Cat down for a nap. Can you watch her while I run to the store? She'll be sleeping so you don't have to worry. Thanks!" He said and ran to his car and got in.  
Seth waved goodbye in a state of shock. He could baby sit. He could baby-sit just about as well as the girls could cook. Fire did not sound very pleasing right about now either.

TBC.

Sorry it was short but I wanted to get an update in before 2009. LOL.

Seth will be in disaster when he babysits Cat and she won't be sleeping either.

The girls will cook- we will find out what happens with that in the next chapter.

And where did Ryan actually go?

Write a review please because I love getting them. They make my day.

And I was actually wondering how many people actually read my stories. I know the first day on my stories (this is what my stats say) it says I have about 200 readers(second day the total is 400). I only get 9-12 reviews usually so I was just wondering which one is correct. Anyways, thanks and please review!


	19. Missing

Summer in the City.

Chapter 19

Seth sat on the sofa, flipping the channels restlessly. He was bored, to say the least. He wanted to be over at his parents house, making fun of his girlfriend while she cooked.

He sighed as he realized there was nothing good on tv. He shut it off as he walked into the hallway to check on Catalina.

Slowly, Seth opened the door to the little girls room trying to make the least noise possible. He peaked in and squinted his eyes to see into the dark room. He couldn't see anything so he moved into the room farther. Seth searched the bed quickly after he realized that the little girl was no where in that bed.

"Cat!" He started yelling.

"CATALINA!!!!" He started panicking as he turned the lights on.

Seth thrust his hand through his hair as started to think of scenarios where Ryan and Marissa's little girl could be.

"CAT!" He called again. "Where are you?"

He knew he should have checked on her once Ryan left but he just thought she would have been there when Ryan left. Sleeping….

Seth grabbed the phone from the cradle and tried to dial Summer's cell. But there wasn't a dial tone on Ryan's phone and Seth dropped the phone on the counter angrily.

"Damnit Ryan. Pay the Bills!" He sighed as he reached into his pocket to use his cell phone. He flipped it open but no lights went on.

"Dead Battery!" Nothing seemed to be going well for Seth today.

Summer and Marissa were having a mini-food fight in the kitchen while Kristen was trying to scrub the potatoes before they were put into the oven.

"Coop! That was my hair!" Summer screamed as she pulled some peas out of her hair. "I'm going to get you back!"

"Oh no!" Marissa ran into the living room screaming joyfully.

"Not in the living room girls!" Kristen called worried, she had just bought new sofas and they were expensive to say the least.

Summer came running back into the kitchen. "Sorry Kristen!" She looked sad at getting scolded.

Marissa came in a second later with her hands over her face. "Truce!" She asked.

"Truce." Summer agreed. " I guess we should help Kristen cook."

"that would be nice." Kristen laughed. Summer walked over to the sink and took a potato and began wrapping it in tin foil.

"Coop, after dinner, I am getting you back by the way…"She laughed as her best friend pretended to look scared.

Seth ran across the street to the nearest house and knocked loudly on the door. An elderly woman answered the door.

"Oh hello ma'am. Can I use your phone. I'm babysitting for the little girl next door and I can't find her. I have to call her mother immediately. Please….can I?" Seth rambled, seriously scared for the little girl.

"Of course son. I love that little girl across the street. Oh goodness I hope she is ok." The woman walked towards her living room and handed Seth the phone.

"Here you go!"

He took the phone and dialed the Cohen household.

Kristen heard the phone ringing and she answered it.

"Hello, Kristen Cohen speaking." She greeted.

"Mom, I need to talk to Marissa right away. I can't find Catalina." His voice was emotional and panicked. He had never lost a kid before. Let alone his niece.

"Seth, what do you mean? Where's Ryan?" Her voice was worried now.

"Ryan went on an errand or something. He asked me to baby-sit. Please mom, I need to talk to Marissa!"

Kristen agreed and called for Marissa. "Marissa. I need you to come here right now."

The blonde quickly walked into the living room with flour all over her hands. She had just put the meatloaf into the oven.

"Seth's on the phone. There's an emergency." The look of shock was evident on her face as she took the phone and placed it against her ear.

"Seth? What's wrong?" Marissa asked scared.

"It's Cat. I can't find her." Hot tears immediately streaked down her face as her worst nightmare slowly was becoming true.

To Be Continued,

Sorry it took so long!


End file.
